


Cam Boy

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya is a fairly popular cam boy, specializing in being a sub and often taking any requests from viewers and accepting any dom, until he becomes serious with Ranmaru and experiments with having a full-time dom.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cam Boy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS ; there are A LOT of kinks in this- lots of toys, and some pain/blood play (more mentioned than explicit), a mention of dubious consent, some slight injuries, some angst, lots of sex
> 
> I definitely went a little overboard with this but i was really into the idea. 
> 
> I could probably add more sexcapades, but I think it also works as a solo, but I mean, if you want to see more let me know, haha

For quite a few years, Tokiya had been involved in what he usually referred to as “camera work”. Of course- it wasn’t necessarily _that simple_. Truthfully, Tokiya was more of what most would consider a “cam boy”. 

Admitting it was embarrassing, but Tokiya actually really enjoyed doing it. He never showed his face, whether it be by masks (usually a pretty one- a masquerade type of mask in a deep, shimmery purple) or just by keeping his face out of the camera. 

Tokiya was a sub. It was his thing- he loved _most_ of it. 

Particularly when he was by himself. He didn’t mind most of the requests he was given. He owned quite the amount of toys, and he had no problem shamelessly playing with himself. One of his favorite moments had been rigging something to handcuff _himself_ with a vibrating toy inside of him and doing a stream that lasted a few _hours_. He had to call out of his day job at the library the next day, but it was worth it. 

The times he didn’t like as much were when he was reached out to by doms. He’d never accept a dom for the pure sake of being topped, but if they offered him enough money he had a hard time saying no. Tokiya couldn’t really hurt himself, and he knew what was too far- and while some requests made him push himself, it was never too crazy. But a lot of doms were very into impact play, and into degradation. Tokiya didn’t mind _certain types_ of impact play but it always scared him when a dom showed up with their own tools. Some doms paid extra to make sure Tokiya didn’t _have_ a safety word or symbol, and the only request Tokiya would deny, no matter how much they offered, was blood play because he had done that once and that was _far_ too many times. 

Tokiya was a very shameless sub- no matter what his true feelings on the dom were, but that attracted cruel doms, which genuinely made Tokiya sad. He didn’t necessarily need a _gentle_ dom, but he wished that more caring dominates reached out to him. He didn’t like going all of the way because there was never any aftercare- he didn’t mind everything being on camera but he was left to clean himself up and, in some cases, finish himself off alone. He also never took off his mask- and in the rare times that he was blindfolded, he left the room to put it on and the dom would have to lead him into his position because he wasn’t willing to reveal his full face to anyone. 

When Tokiya started seeing Ranmaru, he had stopped his camera work. No one knew who he was online, but it still didn’t feel right, continuing without Ranmaru’s knowledge, but they were so early into their dating life that Tokiya didn’t feel that it was the time to spring his side job on his boyfriend yet. 

Of course, when Ranmaru moved in with Tokiya, Tokiya had to explain why his spare room was basically a sex dungeon. Tokiya will never forget the silent, absolutely shocked look on Ranmaru’s face seeing it. 

Tokiya certainly didn’t act anything in real life like he did on camera. 

“I’m… a… cam boy. I was, anyways.” Tokiya mumbles, not bothering with any excuse like _“camera work”_. “I haven’t done anything for months. I wasn’t going to continue without you knowing I was doing it. It’s discreet of course. I can always show you, if you’d…” Tokiya trails off, and his face begins to grow red. “Oh God, forget I said that.”

Ranmaru’s shocked look is quickly changing, and it only helps get Tokiya _more_ flustered. 

“I… have no idea what you’re thinking.” Tokiya admits. Ranmaru moves forward, his hands finding Tokiya’s hips, pulling him closer. They hadn’t actually slept together yet, but they had definitely gotten close- and now that they were living together, Tokiya doubted it was going to be much longer. With the way that Ranmaru was looking at Tokiya- it might be now. Ranmaru pulls Tokiya into a kiss, a bit more aggressive than usual. 

“I think it’s fuckin’ hot.” Ranmaru mumbles against Tokiya’s lips. “I’ve never thought about this side ‘a you, but I’m real excited ‘t see more.”

“It’s been a while since this room has gotten any use.” With Ranmaru’s reaction, Tokiya’s confidence is returning. His submissive style fluctuated based on his feelings and on his dom- because he could go from obedient to a brat in the same session. Tokiya’s hands find their way to Ranmaru’s back, under his shirt. His blush isn’t gone, but his nerves are much, much less. 

Excitement flickers in Tokiya’s stomach, and it must cross his face, too, because Ranmaru pulls back and there’s something a bit like curiosity in his own expression. Tokiya has a serious question to ask Ranmaru- but there’s another assurance he wants first. 

“Can I show you one of my videos?” Tokiya asks quietly, his eyes searching Ranmaru’s. Ranmaru’s fingers flex against Tokiya’s hips, though Tokiya is still pressed very tightly to Ranmaru. 

“Show me.”

They stay in the room Tokiya uses for filming because there’s a screen already set up in here for Tokiya’s messages- to make sure he sees them. There are actually _multiple_ screens set up, but Tokiya only uses the middle one. Tokiya takes a moment to select a video he _wants_ to show Ranmaru- because he wants it to be a solo video, but he wants it to show off his ‘submissive nature’. 

The video that Tokiya finally settles on is one of the last before he had taken an indefinite hiatus. Tokiya spoke in his videos, but he spoke lower than his voice usually was. 

In this one, he was begging- technically, he was begging the chat to cum, wearing a cock ring with one of his larger toys, his chest flat on the couch to give the camera a good view of the toy. His voice is quickly nearing a whine. Tokiya’s original plan with showing Ranmaru this was to stay next to him on the couch, to try to touch him, but Ranmaru had pulled Tokiya onto his lap almost as soon as Tokiya had started the video. 

“You know.” Tokiya mumbles, turning his head to press his lips to Ranmaru’s neck. “For the last few videos I had posted- I was thinking of you. Pretending that it was you, giving me these orders.” Tokiya’s eyes flutter shut. He had already been hard, but now he was painfully so, and he could feel his words affecting Ranmaru, too. Tokiya nearly mewls when Ranmaru’s hand moves, still over Tokiya’s pants but letting Tokiya grind into Ranmaru’s hand. “Imagining that it was you, watching me play with myself. Thinking about the things you’d do to me, if I was a good boy. Thinking about how much better you’d feel inside me.” Tokiya’s voice is shaky when he sighs. Tokiya doesn’t even need to grind into Ranmaru’s hand anymore, because Ranmaru’s applying the pressure Tokiya’s seeking himself. His hand slips into Tokiya’s pants, under his boxers, and Tokiya’s back arches. Tokiya lets his head drop on Ranmaru’s shoulder, giving a breathy moan. “I was going to touch you.” Tokiya mumbles, his head fuzzy as Ranmaru’s hand moves- Ranmaru’s hand is dry, so he’s not moving fast- and even if it weren’t dry Tokiya doesn’t think Ranmaru would actually move any faster. 

Ranmaru was clearly enjoying getting Tokiya to squirm in his lap. 

That’s what gets Tokiya to actually ask his question. “Ran?” Tokiya reaches back with one hand, to lace in through Ranmaru’s hair. There’s definitely some nerves still there, but Ranmaru doesn’t stop touching Tokiya, even when he hums, to get Tokiya to continue. He manages to take his eyes off of the screen, to watch Tokiya’s face. “Will you be my dom?”

A dark, lustful look crosses through Ranmaru’s eyes, and Tokiya can’t help the moan when Ranmaru squeezes him- tight but not painful. When his hand stills, Tokiya tries to roll his hips up into Ranmaru’s hand, but he’s distracted when Ranmaru’s head turns, Ranmaru’s free hand turning Tokiya’s head, too, to pull him into a kiss. “Fuck, Toki- after the way you were just talkin’? ‘Course I will.”

Tokiya’s noise is happy. There’s an excited, buzzing feeling in his chest- because he truly believes that Ranmaru is _exactly_ what he was looking for. Even just with the way that Ranmaru was working him, just to watch Tokiya squirm- but he was still _mindful_ of Tokiya. Tokiya can remember quite a few times that he had been rubbed dry, but very few of the doms that had touched him like that had paid much attention. It was usually just to finish him- to hurry and get him off, and that _wasn’t_ what Ranmaru was trying to do; Tokiya still liked that Ranmaru was gentle. Tokiya would rather be teased than just take something that’s uncomfortable. 

“I’m gonna warn ya, Toki, that this is a learnin’ curve for me.” Ranmaru’s hand is no longer still- but Tokiya can still focus on him. “‘M not a virgin, but I’ve never done anythin’ like this. Not ‘t the extent that you’re in ‘ta it.”

Tokiya’s eyes close, unable to keep from focusing on Ranmaru’s hand, but he does manage a teasing grin, flickering just a bit from the feelings from Ranmaru’s hand that still hasn’t stopped. His own noises from the video weren’t helping much either. “I can teach you. Selfishly, I’d love to. Because I can teach you how to be _my_ type of dom. And you’ll figure it out, too. If you try-” Tokiya gives a shaky breath out as Ranmaru’s thumb runs over the head of Tokiya’s dick. “You’ll be fine. You’re going to be perfect.”

“Video’s almost over.” Ranmaru mumbles, and Tokiya groans when Ranmaru’s hand pulls out of Tokiya’s pants. “But I think I wanna see a live show. You down, Toki?” 

Ranmaru’s grin goes straight through Tokiya. “Absolutely.” Tokiya purrs. “But I should ask you a few questions first. Now that I can think clearly.” Tokiya’s smile is teasing. “You’re awfully good with your hands. But I need to know what kind of sub you want, Ran. I can be anything that you want me to be.” Tokiya does manage to shift himself, so that he’s straddling Ranmaru’s lap. When Ranmaru just raises an eyebrow, Tokiya starts with something else. “Why don’t we begin with what you want me to call you. What are you into?” Tokiya leans in, his lips nearly brushing Ranmaru’s. “Master? Sir? Lord?” Tokiya’s eyebrow arches. “Daddy?” 

That one gets a short laugh out of my Ranmaru. “Temptin’. ‘S long as it doesn’t get weird. I’m not into the ‘lil kid thing.”

“It’s not all age play. And I’m not into that, either. But I think daddy might suit you. As long as we leave it in the bedroom. I’ve always kept my sex life out of my everyday life- I… do, I do like being a sub- but I don’t think I could handle _always_ being in my submissive persona.”

“Don’t think I’d like that, either. ‘M more ‘n fine takin’ control in bed but I wouldn’t wanna try ‘t control your life.” Ranmaru does make a face at that. “I’m gonna be real open with ya ‘ere, Toki. I’m pretty excited about this, because it’s _you_ ‘n I think this is hot, but our relationship’s my first priority. I doubt that havin’ a dom sub sex life is gonna fuck us up, but if it starts-”

Tokiya is smiling. It’s a soft, happy smile. “You’re going to be the perfect dom for me, Ran. But I’d still like to know what you’d like from me.”

“What d’you want?” Ranmaru’s hands have found Tokiya’s hips. “You said y’wanted ‘t teach me, yeah? Teach me.”

Tokiya’s expression softens, and he cups Ranmaru’s face, his thumbs running over Ranmaru’s cheekbones. “...I’d… I’d like a nurturing dom.” He manages a half teasing smile. “I _wouldn’t_ mind calling you daddy- but I’m not necessarily looking for that kind of nurturer. I don’t want to be treated like a child-” Tokiya hums, his smile disappearing and being replaced by a thoughtful look. “I don’t mind rough. But I need something to balance that out. If we have a very rough session, I’d like there to be something after it- I’ve… been with quite a few doms. I’ve made a list of… things that I don’t like. ...A video of it, actually- though I haven’t shown it to… anyone. The scenes are all scenes you can find in my videos, but not together the way I’ve put them. It might be a bit of a mood killer- but I can show you, if you’d like. I…” Tokiya’s eyes search Ranmaru’s. “I’m hoping that you agree with my… _’what not to do’_ s. But if you don’t disagree with all of them, I think that’s something I need to know.”

Ranmaru is quiet for a moment, meeting Tokiya’s eyes- and then he nods. Tokiya slides off of him, to put on the video. He turns the volume down, just enough to comfortably speak over. He may need to, in some cases. Tokiya had truthfully put this together as a reminder to himself of what _he_ didn’t like. When you’ve tried almost every kink in the book, it can be hard to keep straight. 

“I’m going to warn you now that nearly all of these do include doms. I’ve never had- or wanted, a permanent dom. I… If we’re getting serious- I’ll be very honest with you right now.” Tokiya’s hands still haven’t lowered from Ranmaru’s face. “The first is with the other men- I’ve mentioned that I haven’t done any sessions recently, even solo, and I haven’t. I haven’t seen any men, either, nor do I have any plans to. The ones I have seen have been a… payment service. Quite a few of the things I have done have _not_ been _my_ preferred things- but I promise you that I’m safe. The one line I’ve never crossed is unprotected sex, and I do get tested regularly- and require tests from anyone that reaches out to me. But I am loyal. I really do enjoy making videos- particularly solo ones. If you’re not uncomfortable with it, I truthfully wouldn’t like to stop. But I’d never entertain any offers from any dom during our relationship.” 

“Relax.” Ranmaru squeezes Tokiya’s hips. “I trust you on this.”

Tokiya smiles, and he pauses, long enough to kiss Ranmaru. It’s a soft kiss- expressing gratitude. “The other thing I’d like to bring up is why I do this in the first place. Not necessarily the videos- but the act of submission in the first place. Truthfully, when I started, I thought myself dominant. And I think that I still could be. I’m not _naturally_ submissive. But I think I’m good at it. And I like a punishment and reward system.” Tokiya gets an almost sheepishly teasing grin on his face. “It’s fun. Being a brat sometimes- I like to be pushed.” Tokiya’s grin does die down a bit. “I’ve found, however, that most of the doms that reach out to me prefer the stick over the carrot, and that does take a toll on me. I became a submissive because I like the trust that comes with relinquishing control and giving yourself to another person. I feel that’s often taken advantage of when other Doms take control of me. It’s respect. I respect my Dom by giving myself to them, and in return, they should make sure that I’m safe. That’s not always the case. I’d… like to be taken care of sometimes. It’s why I’d like a nurturing dom. This video I’m going to show you… selfishly, I _hope_ it’s hard for you to watch. But I want you to be honest with me about your thoughts on it-”

“They’re hard nos.” Ranmaru interrupts. “Whatever you show me in the video. You wouldn’t make a _video_ ‘bout things you don’t like if you wanted ‘t do any of ‘em.”

“I only have a few hard nos, and I’ve only-”

Ranmaru’s hand lifts, his fingertips resting on Tokiya’s lips. “You’re real fuckin’ hot when you’re enjoyin’ it. That video? ‘N you in my lap? That’s what I wanna see. So whatever you’re gonna show me is stuff we’re not gonna do. ‘S as easy as that.”

When Ranmaru lowers his hand, Tokiya sighs- but it’s happy. “This is going to work well. You, Ran, are exactly what I’ve been hoping for. ...The only thing that I don’t believe is in the video, because it’s never been applicable before, is something that I don’t think I even need to bring up but I will anyways. I’m not really into cuckholding. Some doms like to share their subs, and I’m really not comfortable with that-”

“Trust me, Toki, I’ve got _no_ plans on that.”

“Alright. I’ve pushed off the video enough. ...This is all… not very fun stuff. But if we get this out of the way now- I don’t think we’ll have any problems later. We should both always be on the same page with this.”

Ranmaru grunts in agreement. Tokiya is slow to climb off of Ranmaru’s lap, but he does, to put on another video. He does move back onto Ranmaru’s lap, but this is to add commentary, more than anything. Tokiya didn’t tend to add the full clips- but he remembered each moment as the clip played. 

The first one was choking- Tokiya remembers the bruise on his throat. It had lasted for a week. Tokiya’s voice is dry. “Breathplay, done right, can be fun. Honestly- a hand resting over the throat… a threat, so long as it’s not real, can be a turn on for me. That man didn’t ask, and it wasn’t done safely.” The next was a clip of Tokiya riding a dom- most of the doms didn’t bother wearing masks, but Tokiya had cut out their faces in scenes that he could. The man had drug his nails down Tokiya’s back, hard enough to draw blood. Tokiya doesn’t speak on that one- or the next one, of wax play. That, at least, hadn’t been a surprise. Tokiya had done it several times, and each time hadn’t been enjoyable. Tokiya hadn’t included the time that the wax had been done on an area dangerously close to far more… sensitive areas- and part of that was because the noises he had been making truly did sound pained. The next comment Tokiya makes is on the next scene- of a heavier impact play scene. It was with a leather crop, and _that_ was miserable. “This is another one that’s situational.” Tokiya speaks before Ranmaru can interrupt him. “That man didn’t know how to use his tool and often hit in areas you shouldn’t- and I’m not a big fan of tools as it is. Things like whips and paddles are very easy to misuse and very easy to hurt your partner with if you’re not careful. _Spanking_ , however- especially with an open hand? I’d recommend it.” Ranmaru’s noise _is_ amused, but it’s a bit weak. His eyes are still on the screen. It’s clear that he’s not enjoying what he’s seeing, but Tokiya’s glad to see that. “This last one is the hardest no I’ve found. I’ve had multiple requests for this, after this scene, and I won’t do it again. I very rarely say no to a customer, but I’ve started drawing the line on this.” Tokiya thinks he can feel Ranmaru tense- the last was bloodplay, done _very_ improperly. Tokiya remembers needing _stitches_ , because the man had cut Tokiya too deep. Tokiya, in the video, can be seen repositioning his hand, his middle and ring finger pressed to his thumb, his index and pinky up. He had been blindfolded and gagged. “That’s my safety symbol.” Tokiya mumbles. “I cut out this part, in what I had actually shown. Because this man entirely ignored that symbol.”

The last clip is one that Tokiya quiets down on, but it actually does get a wince out of him. It was a video of one particular man that was a very heavy degrader. Tokiya supposes that he should have been used to being called a slut- being told things like that he was only good for taking dick. “I don’t like degrading.” Tokiya gives a bit of a humorless smile. “Or being degraded, I guess. Some people enjoy that kind of dirty talk- I never have. I love hearing what my partner wants to do to me- but I’d prefer… no names. Pet names are fine, but…”

“I’m not gonna demean you. If it makes you feel bad, then of course I won’t.”

Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow, but his smile is much more real.

With that one, the video ends. Tokiya presses a hand to Ranmaru’s cheek, pressing his head to Ranmaru’s shoulder. 

“I’m not into pain. Not _real_ pain. I don’t mind a push. I don’t mind something like a spanking, or someone pulling my hair, or biting, even. But it’s a very common thing in the doms I’ve been with where they’re concerned about themselves and their pleasure, and I’m just there to help them get off.” Tokiya closes his eyes. “I love aftercare. But I haven’t had anything like that… maybe ever.”

Ranmaru is holding Tokiya tightly to himself. 

“I was right.” Tokiya says softly. “In asking you to do this. I don’t think I’ll need to teach you anything.” Tokiya tilts his head up, pressing a kiss just below Ranmaru’s lips. “But I wasn’t trying to completely kill the mood. I don’t have anything else serious to talk about with this- I trust you wholeheartedly.”

“What’s yer safe word?” Ranmaru’s full attention is back on Tokiya. 

“It changes. But for us, how about purple?” Ranmaru grunts in agreement, and then Tokiya holds up his hand, a sly smile spreading across his face. He manipulates his hand into the symbol for ‘rock’. “And we can use this for a symbol.”

Ranmaru’s scoff is _very_ amused, but he leans in, taking Tokiya in a kiss. “Good.”

Tokiya doesn’t pull away from the kiss, but when it does break, he squirms his way back to straddling Ranmaru’s lap. One of his hands stays on Ranmaru’s shoulder, the other trailing down Ranmaru’s chest, and Tokiya rolls his hips, grinding into Ranmaru’s lap. When he leans in for a kiss, it’s shorter, but he nips at Ranmaru’s lip as he pulls back. 

“How do you want me, Daddy?”

Ranmaru takes control of the situation, cupping Tokiya’s face to pull him into a much rougher kiss. His free hand is on Tokiya’s hip. When Ranmaru pulls back, Tokiya goes back in, to kiss up Ranmaru’s jaw, so that he can turn his tone into something that’s nearly a purr. 

“Do you want to watch me play with myself? I have a special toy I’ve never gotten to use.”

“Oh?” Ranmaru’s voice is deeper- a tone that Tokiya’s never heard before and it has Tokiya melting. Ranmaru’s hands move from Tokiya’s hips, sliding to cup Tokiya’s ass. When Tokiya pulls away, Ranmaru nips at the crook of Tokiya’s neck. “Go get it.”

Ranmaru’s order heads straight to Tokiya’s dick, but when Ranmaru’s hands are off of him, Tokiya does get up. And then, considering something, he hums- “If you don’t have anything you’d like to call me-” Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises, but he’s paying close attention to Tokiya. “I’m not into pet play- but I’ve never been called _kitten_ before.”

One look at Ranmaru’s face shows that he likes that suggestion. “Noted.”

Tokiya does go to get the toy- though Ranmaru’s curiosity wins out and he follows Tokiya over, to look at Tokiya’s pretty impressive collection of toys. Tokiya knows exactly which ones he’s searching for- it wasn’t one of his largest pieces, but it was paired with a remote. 

Tokiya had a few pieces of furniture in this room- he had quite a successful career on camera, and most of that money went to improving his “set”. After all, his day job paid him enough to afford the two roomed house that he lived in, as well as groceries and utilities. And _this_ was one of his main side hobbies, beyond reading- but he got books at the library. 

The largest piece of furniture was the bed in one corner, and the second is the couch. He also has a padded table, with rings to attach restraints, and a chair. 

“What you say goes, Daddy.” Tokiya leans his head back, to rest on Ranmaru’s shoulder. “Tell me what you want me to do. Where you want me to go.”

Ranmaru’s eyes cross the room, and they land on the bed. When he speaks, his command is confident, even as he takes the toy and remote from Tokiya’s hand. “I want you ‘t strip down ‘n wait fer me on the bed. Hands ‘n knees.” 

Tokiya lets out a deep breath, letting his eyes close for a moment- his heart was racing in the best kind of way. This was the kind of excitement that he wasn’t sure he’d ever had with a dom before. Tokiya listens. For now- he _wanted_ to be obedient. Ranmaru was confident and Tokiya was glad- but he’d give Ranmaru more time to get comfortable before Tokiya started acting up. Tokiya finds himself grinning on his way to the bed. 

Tokiya knows that Ranmaru is watching him. Tokiya is slow in taking off his clothes- absolutely making a show out of it. It’s easy to position himself on the bed, because this is a position that he was used to- though usually when he was alone. The button has been placed in Ranmaru’s pocket, but Ranmaru’s found one of the bottles of lube that Tokiya keeps with the toys, but he makes Tokiya wait for a long few seconds, taking some time to take Tokiya in. 

When Ranmaru approaches Tokiya, he starts by placing his hand right above Tokiya’s ass, running it up his back, and Tokiya arches into his touch. Ranmaru seems to be considering something- but then when he decides, he sets down the toy, and the slim bottle of lubricant. Tokiya watches him as he perches himself on the top end of the bed. Ranmaru takes Tokiya’s chin between his index finger and his thumb, and he _smirks_. His thumb moves up to brush over Tokiya’s bottom lip. “You gonna give me a show?”

Tokiya’s feeling playful- but he does keep himself from teasing Ranmaru, and part of it is because he wants to get started. Tokiya has no problem making eye contact with Ranmaru when he answers. “Yes, Daddy.”

Ranmaru groans, leaning back into the bed frame, but Tokiya reaches for the lubricant, easily coating his fingers. Tokiya lowers himself so that his shoulders are on the bed and his ass is raised in the air, and his hand slides easily between his legs, his eyes closing. 

He was used to this. He may not have done this on camera in some time, but it certainly doesn’t mean he hasn’t done it at all recently. He often touched himself, thinking of Ranmaru. Having Ranmaru actually watch is exciting. Exciting enough that Tokiya moves quickly, eager to get the toy in himself. 

Ranmaru clicks his tongue when Tokiya pulls his hand back to reach for the toy. “Wait.” Ranmaru stands, reaching for the bottle of lube, and it does get Tokiya to reposition himself on his arms, watching Ranmaru with an expression that’s almost a bit doe-eyed. “Y’went real fast. Think I wanna make sure y’did it right.” There may have been some concern there- but for the most part it seems like Ranmaru is just trying to tease Tokiya. Tokiya lets out a needy whine when Ranmaru’s finger presses against his entrance- but even if he wanted to complain, he isn’t sure that he could find it in himself too. 

Tokiya had, of course, been touched before. He normally had to prep himself, but it wasn’t as if no one ever touched him there- some doms actually had a thing with opening him up. He didn’t always have cruel doms. And sometimes it was used as a way to tease him- but nothing felt like this. This felt _good_. Maybe Ranmaru was teasing him a bit, but it was fine. Tokiya wanted Ranmaru’s hands on him. Ranmaru has to hold onto Tokiya’s hip with his free hand because Tokiya is pressing back into Ranmaru’s hand. 

Tokiya’s hands tighten in the bed sheets, and he _whines_. “More, daddy, please.”

Tokiya doesn’t miss the soft curse under Ranmaru’s breath, but he gets what he asked for, because Ranmaru adds another finger. Ranmaru spends a moment, to feel around until he finds a spot that makes Tokiya _croon_. Tokiya’s toes curl, his head pressed to the bedsheet- he’s always been noisy, something he’s picked up for the camera, but it’s clear that Ranmaru is enjoying it. Ranmaru is relentless, too, after finding Tokiya’s prostate. Finally, he adds a third finger- one more than Tokiya had gotten to, and he’s suspiciously fast in finding Tokiya’s prostate again. 

“You have a good memory.” Tokiya breathes out. 

“One ‘a my many talents.” With that, Ranmaru nails the same spot again. Tokiya is still on his knees, but his arms are spread out and his head in on the mattress. Ranmaru hadn’t scolded him for losing his position so it doesn’t make Tokiya feel like he needs to regain it. 

Though that does bring a thought to Tokiya’s mind. It’s a miracle he gets it out but he does. 

“You can be strict with me.” Tokiya’s nearly panting at this point. Ranmaru hasn’t relented, even when Tokiya speaks. “I’ve lost my position. You’re allowed to tell me exactly what you want.”

“You look fucked already.” Ranmaru sounds proud. “You’re fine. I like this better.”

Ranmaru is slow to pull his hand away from Tokiya, and Tokiya can immediately feel the loss- though Ranmaru doesn’t make Tokiya get up to put in the toy himself, choosing to just do it himself. 

“You’ve got practice.” Tokiya breathes out. Ranmaru had clearly used toys before. “Did you do this on someone else? Yourse- oh, fuck.” Ranmaru had been pushing it painfully slow, but when Tokiya starts speaking, Ranmaru pushes the rest of the toy in in one go.

Tokiya really could be an obedient sub. But when it came to Ranmaru, it was hard to resist being a brat.

“You’ve got gags, yeah?”

Tokiya glances back at Ran, but he can’t help but grin. “Restraints and the like are in the drawer under the toys. Towels are in the one just under that.”

Ranmaru presses on the base of the toy, making sure it’s firmly set, and then he makes his way to the drawer. Tokiya’s eyes stick on Ranmaru’s face- enough focus to miss Ranmaru’s clean hand slip into the pocket of his jeans. 

Tokiya definitely feels it, though, when the toy starts vibrating. There were four settings, though Ranmaru had started it on the lowest. Tokiya groans, slumping further into the mattress. “I can handle any of those in the drawer.” Tokiya’s voice sounds distracted. He definitely was. 

“What the fuck even is this?” Ranmaru lifts one, having already wiped a hand on a towel after removing one from the bottom drawer, the towel now set on the top of the drawer. He’s pulled out what is mostly a jumble of wires. 

“Spider gag.” Tokiya could probably tell them all apart in their sleep. Ranmaru’s eyes narrow, and he clicks his tongue looking at it. “A request. You don’t like it?” Tokiya grins, but he feels the toy go up a level, to make it harder for him to respond. 

“Looks painful.”

“Not… too bad?” Tokiya’s _really_ distracted now. “Maybe a little uncomfortable. I get drooly.”

Ranmaru rolls his eyes at that, but despite the fact that he seems to have found something, he’s still looking. “Is that a _muzzle_?”

Tokiya manages a grin, though it isn’t easy. His hips aren’t quite staying still right now, either. “Request.”

Ranmaru shakes his head, but he finally heads back over. Tokiya had a scarf in there, for a softer, easier gag, and that’s the one that Ranmaru chooses. He keeps it pretty loose- but it doesn’t matter. For as much _”feedback”_ as Tokiya was giving him, he was going to do what Ranmaru asked today, which meant that the gag would be staying in until Ranmaru took it out. Ranmaru turns off the toy, and Tokiya does give a whine at the loss. 

“Show me yer signal.”

Tokiya lifts his hand to pull the rock signal. He doubted he’d really need to use it- he had been through far worse. Ranmaru wasn’t going to put him through anything that he couldn’t handle. 

“Good.” 

The toy goes up to the third level, skipping the first two. Tokiya’s moan can be heard through the gag, his eyes rolling up and his hands fisting in the covers. One of his hands were still dirty, but this bed was really only ever used for sex. Ranmaru goes back to his seat at the head of the bed, but Tokiya moves, to lay his head in Ranmaru’s lap. He raises his hand, to try to unbutton Ranmaru’s jeans- to pleasure him, but Ranmaru stops his hand. 

“Not yet, kitten.” 

The nickname truly does almost send Tokiya over the edge, and he presses his face to the side of Ranmaru’s thigh, his eyes closing. Ranmaru pets through his hair, and it only adds to the feelings- to the building want. Tokiya can’t remember the last time he was _this_ excited to get fucked. 

Ranmaru takes some time, just watching Tokiya. Because Ranmaru doesn’t tell Tokiya to back up, Tokiya decides to wrap his arm around Ranmaru’s waist, and Ranmaru’s hands moves down to stroke over Tokiya’s back. 

“You’re doin’ real good. You’re real fuckin’ pretty like this.”

Tokiya didn’t think he had a praise kink, but hearing Ranmaru praise him made it better. Tokiya always aimed to please his dom, and moreso now, because it was Ranmaru- but right now, all of him wanted to make Ranmaru happy. He wanted to do well, so that Ranmaru would praise him _more_. 

“Can you handle me goin’ up one more?”

Tokiya nods against Ranmaru’s lap. A perfect chance to please, he thinks, a bit entertained. All thoughts leave his head when Ranmaru’s hand slips into his pocket, turning it on full. Tokiya holds tighter onto Ranmaru, his legs spreading wider in an attempt to somewhat keep his position. 

“Roll onto yer back.” 

Tokiya does, though the change of position with the running toy is almost too much. He isn’t going to last long like this and he knows it- he tries rolling his hips, hoping that Ranmaru catches onto what Tokiya is trying to tell him. He does- but he does something Tokiya doesn’t expect. Ranmaru hadn’t moved the lube off of the bed, though the click of the cap is nearly drowned out by the toy, high enough to be heard vibrating in Tokiya- but then Ranmaru uses his now slicked hand to wrap firmly against the base of Tokiya’s dick. 

Tokiya’s afraid at first- if Ranmaru were testing him, he wasn’t going to be able to last. He really wasn’t trying to get himself punished the first time they slept together, but when Ranmaru’s hand strokes up Tokiya’s cock, Tokiya knows that he’s not going to be able to last. He lets out a slight, unsure whimper, but he feels Ranmaru’s lips on his jaw, his hand never slowing. 

“‘S alright. I want you ‘t cum for me, babe. Don’t hold back.”

Tokiya can’t remember the last time that he had finished _this_ satisfied- even with the worry about cumming before Ranmaru did. Ranmaru reaches into his pocket with his clean hand, turning the toy in Tokiya off, first. It’s after that that Ranmaru works on cleaning off his hand, and the part of Tokiya’s stomach that he had gotten dirty- though when Ranmaru had approached him with a towel, Tokiya had sat up. Ranmaru had shook his head. 

“Lay down.” Ranmaru’s tone was the same it had been the rest of that afternoon- and Tokiya took it to mean that he hadn’t given up his dom persona. He’d talk to Ranmaru about it later, but Tokiya is assuming that from here on out, when they’re in this room they’re likely dom and sub and Tokiya loves that idea. But Ranmaru clearly wasn’t lying, either, when he said that their relationship came first- 

Tokiya is reminded of that when Ranmaru goes back to the bed, nudging the bottle of lube out of the way and slipping Tokiya’s gag out of his mouth and down around his neck. “How’re you holdin’ up, Toki?”

Tokiya’s entire expression visibly softens, but he can’t fight the urge to hold back onto Ranmaru when Ranmaru wraps his arms around Tokiya. “I’m alright, Ran.” Tokiya promises. “Perfectly alright. You really don’t need to put me first, and you really don’t need to give me a break- it’s sweet, but I can keep going until _you’re_ done.”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “Shut up ‘n rest. I’m real happy with how this is goin’. ‘N I’m not gonna treat you like a beginner, Toki. We’re not done yet. But I’m not goin’ for overstimulation right now. Means you’re gettin’ a break. ‘Sides. ‘S long as I’m yer dom, what I say goes with sex, yeah? ‘S long as you’re not pullin’ your word. So it means that this is a demand.”

“You’re sure coming around on this dom thing.” Tokiya mumbles, almost amused. “Subs can disobey sometimes, you know. And I’m feeling pretty bratty.” He’s definitely teasing Ranmaru. 

“Then that’s punishment, yeah? I’ll just cuff ya ‘n make you lay twice what I was gonna make you.”

That makes Tokiya laugh. “This is different.” Tokiya admits. “But I think I like it.”

“I’m not _real_ soft when it comes ‘t sex, Toki, but you said it yerself. It’s give ‘n take. Pushin’ yourself is fine when that’s the point, but that’s not the point ‘a today. It’s a partnership. We both need ‘t feel good. It’s the whole point ‘a sex. I’m into this idea because in that first video you showed me- you were fuckin’ hot. You were obviously feelin’ good ‘n it made the whole scene. ‘N makin’ you feel good is somethin’ I wanna do. Which is why I’m gonna be real strict ‘bout anythin’ you don’t seem thrilled about- there’ll probably be a lotta experimentation on my part, ‘n probably a lot we’re gonna cut outta your routine, too. If you don’t like it, I don’t wanna do it, ‘n I don’t want you ‘t do it. I’ve got no expectations from ya. I just wanna feel good, ‘n see you feelin’ good. No fun for me if you’re not into it.”

“I wish I had a time machine. Because I think that if I had heard that speech before you asked me what I wanted in a dom, I’d have said it back word for word.”

“Y’know.” Ranmaru’s voice is almost musing, but it’s a bit grim, too. “I think you’ve been doin’ some ‘a this wrong for too long. It sounds like what you really want is somethin’ that’s totally fine ‘t want from this- but your expectations ‘r fucked, babe. Think we’ve got some habits we’ve gotta unteach you- but I’m in full support ‘a doin’ this. Think it’s gonna be fun, when we get you back ‘t the level you’re actually comfortable with.” Ranmaru pauses for a second, but Tokiya can’t tell any opinions when he speaks next. “Did you _wanna_ go back ‘t bein’ a cam boy?”

“...Yes and… not entirely? If you don’t want me to, I won’t. I value our relationship more than I want to continue. But I really did enjoy doing it.’

“I don’t mind it. ...But I aven’t seen all ‘a the requests you get online. I’m gonna imagine there’s some ‘a ‘em that I’m probably not gonna like you don’.”

“Lots of subs have accounts,. I have a moderator or two patrolling the chats to tell me about requests they think I should take, but many doms are the ones that accept or deny requests. If you’d be more comfortable, choosing the requests yourself, I wouldn’t mind. After all- your word as my boyfriend is first, but your word as my dom goes before my stream. I’m _giving_ you my sex life, Ran. If you told me that I wasn’t to touch myself- I wouldn’t. And if I did, I’d be either getting caught or admitting it for my punishment because I _wanted_ to be punished for breaking the rule. That applies on stream, too. Unless you tell me their word matters more- what you tell me to do or not to do in a sexual sense goes first. And truthfully, I don’t mind that. I was… thinking about it, actually. I think that I’d like it. If we were sub and dom in this room. And we could drop it when we leave it- if we ever just want… sex. Nothing else but us, we could always just… sleep together, in our own room. To really separate this life. Because I love it- and I’m learning that I love being demanded by you- but power dynamics can be… dangerous. Not that I’m expecting you to take advantage of that. I really _do_ trust you.”

“I wouldn’t’a brought it outside this room anyways.” Ranmaru admits. “Think it’s a good idea. Keepin’ our main sex life in ‘ere. Keepin’ it apart from everythin’ else. Think it’ll help keep us healthy. Not lettin’ anythin’ bleed into anythin’ else.” Ranmaru leans in to kiss Tokiya’s forehead. A few minutes had passed. “But now- I think we’ve gotten what we need ‘t outta the way. We’ll talk more about the streamin’ later ‘n figure that out then- fer now, I’ll leave the gag out. But you start talkin’ back again ‘m puttin’ it back in.”

Tokiya grins. “I’ll be good, daddy.”

Ranmaru makes a sound that’s a bit amused and maybe even a bit smug, clearly shifting away from the more serious conversation and back into the task at hand. His next kiss lands on Tokiya’s lips, and Tokiya leans into it- only pulling away to breathe, though Ranmaru slips away from the bed as soon as he pulls away, heading back to Tokiya’s supply drawer. Tokiya is still on his side, but he can feel his heart rate speed up when he sees Ranmaru grab a condom. 

He normally wasn’t excited to be fucked- but now he could _feel_ the distance between himself and Ranmaru and it was far too much. He wanted Ranmaru on him. 

When Ranmaru heads back, Tokiya moves from his side, starting by rolling onto his stomach. “Other way.” Ranmaru stops him, before Tokiya can get back onto his hands and knees. “On your back.”

Normally that made Tokiya uncomfortable- he usually liked the option to not look at his dom, but now he finds himself easily turning onto his back. Ranmaru’s brought a towel with him and he lays it down, out of the way of both of them. When Ranmaru’s hand finds the toy inside of Tokiya, he doesn’t just take it out, choosing to nearly pull it out and then push it back in, getting Tokiya to squirm. He repeats this twice, and he’s rewarded with quite a few noises from Tokiya. Finally, Ranmaru pulls back on the toy and takes it out of Tokiya completely, setting it on the towel. Tokiya’s eyes stay on Ranmaru when Ranmaru starts to strip. He doesn’t really make a show out of it, but Tokiya’s full attention is still caught. 

Ranmaru is _attractive_. Tokiya knows that he runs and bikes and from his physique alone it’s obvious. Tokiya’s still trying to admire his chest when Ranmaru lowers his pants. Ranmaru isn’t naked for very long before he’s back on the bed, hovering over Tokiya to kiss him. Tokiya’s hands find Ranmaru’s shoulders, carefully at first- he hadn’t been instructed _not_ to touch Ranmaru, though his touch turns firmer when Ranmaru doesn’t react. 

When Ranmaru tries to pull back, to put on the condom, Tokiya doesn’t let go of him. 

“Can I, daddy?” Tokiya mumbles, trying to lean up again to press his lips to Ranmaru’s. Ranmaru chuckles, but he leans down to meet Tokiya. 

“Sure, kitten.”

Tokiya stops to pull Ranmaru into one more, long kiss before he finally lets go of Ranmaru to take the condom from Ranmaru’s hand. They don’t change their position, but they do both lean up and Tokiya is slow in rolling the condom onto Ranmaru. Ranmaru’s hand is on Tokiya’s shoulder, his thumb running over Tokiya’s neck. Before Tokiya pulls back, Ranmaru takes the gag off from around his neck entirely, tossing it near the towel. Tokiya doesn’t make a comment. 

It’s not long after Ranmaru has Tokiya laying back down that Ranmaru drops his hand to line himself up with Tokiya, and as soon as Ranmaru has entered Tokiya, Tokiya’s legs wrap around Ranmaru’s hips. 

“I can take anything you want to give me. Don’t worry about going rough on me.”

Ranmaru doesn’t scold him for speaking, though he does shut him up with a kiss. Ranmaru doesn’t move very fast in entering Tokiya, and he stills for a few seconds when his hips meet Tokiya’s, and he grabs Tokiya’s hip, using the hand that isn’t holding himself up. 

Ranmaru’s first few thrusts are slow, and Tokiya almost makes another comment- assuming that Ranmaru was being careful. Tokiya learns very quickly that he _wasn’t_ being careful, he was just making sure that Tokiya was telling the truth, because as soon as it’s clear that Tokiya can handle it, Ranmaru’s grip tightens on Tokiya’s hip and he kicks it up a gear. 

A lot of Tokiya’s noises were amplified- more plentiful than they should be, for his partner’s benefit. Tokiya’s whine now was absolutely natural. Ranmaru was using his hold on Tokiya to pull Tokiya closer when he moves forward. Ranmaru’s hips don’t still when he leans in to kiss Tokiya, and Tokiya’s hand lifts, lacing in Ranmaru’s hair. 

“Fuck you feel good.” Ranmaru’s voice is almost a growl and it goes straight to Tokiya’s dick. Ranmaru drops his head to Tokiya’s neck, not hesitating to mark Tokiya. “You’re takin’ me in so good, kitten.” Tokiya whimpers, his hand still in Ranmaru’s hair, Ranmaru’s hips rolling against Tokiya’s. Tokiya’s head falls back against the pillow to give Ranmaru better access to his neck and Ranmaru takes it. “You’re so fuckin’ hot.”

Tokiya can feel the knot in his stomach tighten and he can tell that he’s getting close. Tokiya’s free hand finds Ranmaru’s shoulder and his legs tighten against Ranmaru’s hips. “Daddy, I’m close-” Tokiya’s voice is a bit pleading. 

Ranmaru lands another thrust, deep and hard, and it makes Tokiya’s hips roll up. He kisses up Tokiya’s neck, up to his ear. He nips at the shell of Tokiya’s ear, his voice a deep murmur.“I want you ‘t cum for me, Toki.” 

Tokiya lets out another whine, but Ranmaru’s next thrust sends him over the edge, completely untouched. Ranmaru ends up fucking Tokiya through his orgasm, but when Tokiya tightens up during it, Ranmaru follows quickly after. Ranmaru lets go of Tokiya’s hip to hold himself up with both arms, to give himself a minute before he manages to pull out of Tokiya. Tokiya tries to sit up, but he’s pushed back down.

“Stay there.”

Tokiya doesn’t say anything- but he’s wondering what Ranmaru’s going to do. Tokiya _can_ handle more, but truthfully, Tokiya’s a bit nervous. He doesn’t know if he wants to keep going right now. He felt satisfied as it was. 

But Ranmaru doesn’t make him keep going. Instead, Ranmaru begins to clean them up. 

“Ran, I can-”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, interrupting Tokiya. “While we’re in this room, I’m still in charge. So just lay there ‘n be quiet. I’m doin’ this.”

Tokiya does quiet down, but his eyes stay on Ranmaru’s. When Ranmaru’s done, he lifts Tokiya up, which takes Tokiya off guard. Tokiya’s arms wrap around Ranmaru’s neck, holding on. 

“Ran?”

“I’m bringin’ us ‘t the bedroom. We kept _most_ of it off ‘a the sheets, but they’re still pretty dirty.”

“I could have walked.” Despite his words, Tokiya’s leaning into Ranmaru. Ranmaru scoffs. 

“We’re outta the room, but this is still after care. ‘S far as I’m concerned, this is always how it’s gonna work. Even I like cuddlin’ after sex.”

“Even you? Ran, you’re always cuddly.” Tokiya can’t help his smile. “Especially when you’re tired.” Tokiya fondly remembers their second date- he had gone over to Ranmaru’s apartment for dinner, and after they had eaten they had sat on the couch to watch TV. It couldn’t have been twenty minutes in when Ranmaru had fallen asleep, on Tokiya’s shoulder, no less, holding Tokiya a bit like a stuffed animal. It was sweet- though Tokiya ended up staying the night. He remembers falling asleep on the couch, but waking up in the bed, Ranmaru next to him. That had been far from the last date that they (or Ranmaru) had fallen asleep during. 

Ranmaru gives a good natured huff, entering the bedroom. He manages to peel the covers back enough to make it easier to pull out from under Tokiya after Ranmaru sets him down, and then Ranmaru climbs in after him, pulling the blankets up and then holding Tokiya tightly. 

“I think I’ve been doing this wrong.” Tokiya admits, letting his eyes close. “I know I’ve been giving you a lot of trouble- so what I’m about to say is probably going to sound like a lie… but I think this is better, for me. Having my boyfriend as my dom. It’s nice. To have my dom care about me. And I’ll start working on being better about… fighting you less? I’m very used to a certain type of dom. Most of the ones I’ve been with have all been very similar, and you are _very_ different to them. In a much better way for _me_ , because for as much trouble as I give you, I really _do_ like being cared for.”

“Well.” Ranmaru is curled over Tokiya in a protective hold, but his eyes close, too. It’s a nice position. “You can fight me on it as much as you want, I’m not gonna _stop_ carin’ for you. ‘M not gonna lie. I wasn’t too fond of some ‘a the things I saw in the drawers.”

Tokiya doesn’t interrupt Ranmaru in the middle of his sentence, but he does speak before Ranmaru can continue. “We’re serious enough to live together. So as long as you’re serious about being my dom- that’s it, Ran. You’re the boss. If you don’t agree with a tool, or a toy, I’m fine if you get rid of it completely. You make the rules. I’ll use bloodplay as an example, considering it’s my hard no-”

“One of ‘em.” Ranmaru adds. “You didn’t show me that video for nothin’, Tokiya.”

“One of them.” Tokiya relents. “But let’s say I had things for it. You could throw any of those away, and you could tell me not to mess with it. That’s a rule. Should I stream, it means that I wouldn’t accept any requests that include bloodplay. It means that I won’t do it alone, and I won’t buy anything you’ve thrown away, or anything new related to it. And for something like this, I wouldn’t break it. It’s a rule I’d consider a hard rule. If I _were_ to break a rule- you’d know it. Because usually the reason I’d break a rule is to _get_ punished. But usually I’ll do that with… softer rules. Things like talking back, or just… being a brat.” Tokiya grows a sheepish smile. “I can be pretty bratty, sometimes.”

“I can tell.” 

Tokiya can’t help but laugh at that. “But the main point of this is- I trust you. I know I’ve said that a lot today. But when it comes to the bedroom, what you say goes. Honestly? I _want_ you to be strict with it. I don’t mind at all if you go in there and trash half of the room. Based on an hour ago-” A teasing tone creeps into Tokiya’s voice. “I’m going to say that you _aren’t_ vanilla. And that’s good enough for me. I don’t like a lot of the requests I get, and many of my supplies are from requests. It won’t hurt my feelings if you don’t want things in there. ...I want rules, too. I want you to tell me what you do and don’t want. I’m more than happy with a strict sex life- I’m _ecstatic_ that you’re my permanent dom. Rules give me stability, and I won’t break any hard rules. ...I’m talking a lot. But I hope you understand what I’m saying.”

“I do. If you want rules, let’s talk about ‘em. I’ve got a couple in mind already. If you want me ‘t go all out on this, babe, I will. You take this seriously, obviously. ‘N I’m willin’ to- but I’m gonna do it my way. ...From what I’m gettin’, sounds like you’ll take on any request you’re asked ‘n I’m _really_ not into that. I know I asked you ‘t teach me, but I think it might be better if I figure this out myself. I don’t like the ‘anythin’ goes’ attitude.” Ranmaru’s voice turns serious, his eyes opening to look down at Tokiya. “So this is what you want?”

“It is. Whatever you say goes.”

“Then later tonight I’m gonna take a look in the room ‘t decide what I do ‘n don’t want you usin’. ‘S far as filmin’ goes, if you wanna do it, I don’t mind. But I wanna be in charge ‘a the requests you take on. When it comes ‘t touchin’ yourself, I want you ‘t get permission ‘fore you do.” Tokiya hums at that one. It’s a good noise. “‘N I want you ‘t get my permission before you cum, too. When we’re in the other room, you call me daddy.” Tokiya has to resist the urge to comment, but he does. Tokiya can’t complain though- he thinks it’s hot. And apparently, Ranmaru did, too. “When we’re in the room I want you naked, too. We can set up a basket by the door. Unless I tell you otherwise, your main position’s gonna be on your hands ‘n knees. ‘N now for some ‘a the hard rules. If I ask somethin’ of you- punishment ‘r just in general, ‘n you don’t think you can handle it, you tell me. Safe words end everythin’. Right away ‘n completely. We’ll handle it by situation, but if you’re thinkin’ you might need ‘t use it, then that means you should. If I think we need ‘t stop it, too, I will. ‘N that _is_ gonna be a punishment- pushin’ yourself past what you should. And not all ‘a your punishments ‘r gonna be sexual. My threat earlier, ‘t tie you ‘t the bed ‘n _make_ you rest wasn’t idle. The last one ‘a these kinda rules- you need ‘t tell me how you’re feelin’. If you’re not feelin’ up ‘t anythin’ sexual or if you’re upset, you need ‘t tell me. My number one rule for you is that you need ‘t be honest with me. I’m gonna be really serious about that, Toki.” Ranmaru’s thumb runs over Tokiya’s side. “I wish I only need ‘t _expressly_ state the sex rules, but you’ve got a few bad habits we need ‘t work on. Eventually, I’m not gonna need ‘t hammer those in as much, yeah?” Ranmaru ducks his head enough to press his lips to Tokiya’s forehead. “Got one last rule.” He mumbles, his lips still pressed to Tokiya’s head. “I want this bedroom ‘t be different, when it comes ‘t sex. I want ‘t drop all ‘a the non-hard rules. When we sleep together in here, I wanna drop the dom sub ‘n just have it be… fuck, this is gonna sound cheesy- but romantic? I love the kinky stuff, but I think that it might be good, ‘specially for you, ‘t have another option in our sex, too.”

“That’s…” Tokiya’s voice is soft. “Sweet. I like that idea. And I’ll… do my best. With the honesty. ...I might earn myself a few punishments there. ...Old habits die hard, I’m afraid.”

“We’ll get there.” 

“You’re going to be a very sweet dom.” Tokiya reaches out without opening his eyes, but after a few tries he manages to find Ranmaru’s hand, though he moves it to his cheek and holds it there. “But I _really_ liked the first set of rules. You’re going to do great. I think you’ve already got it figured out, Ran. I don’t think I’d be able to teach you, even if I tried.”

“Dunno that I’d really like how you’d teach me. If most ‘a your doms were like the ones in the video-” Ranmaru scowls. “I don’t like that, myself. ‘N you’re too sweet ‘t just let people pay their way with you. All ‘a the reasons you gave me for you wantin’ ‘t be a sub were real sweet. ‘S why I’m in support of it, but not unconditionally. I don’t like that you were doin’ anythin’ for money- but ‘fore I say anythin’ else about that, are you in that bad of a place?”

“I’m not. I own the house, and of course, the entirety of the other room. But the money was nice to fund my interest, and really, I was aiming to please. If you left me now, I’d go back. If you told me that I could film but you didn’t want to be my dom- I’d probably take all of the requests, too. But I don’t feel bad denying requests, if you tell me you don’t want me doing them. Because now, I’m really aiming to please _you_.” Tokiya ducks his head, to try to hide his slightly reddening face. “I liked it. When you praised me.”

“I could tell.” Ranmaru admits. “You got this look on your face. But that’s somethin’ I like. But I’m definitely addin’ a rule because I don’t want you streamin’ if I’m not in the room with you. I know for a fact that there are people that love all ‘a the things that you showed me that you don’t. People that ‘r real into pain- ‘n I’m not gonna judge people for what they like, but I’m gonna be honest ‘n say that I’m glad _you’re_ not into pain, because I’m not really into hurtin’ you. ‘Course, that’s why there are different types ‘a subs, yeah? I don’t really know specific types, but you’re obviously not one that’s into pain, ‘n that’s why it kinda frustrates me, hearin’ you doin’ shit ‘t do it. The point ‘a this is pleasure. And if you can’t find that in pain, then you shouldn’t. But that’s enough for now. We’ve got it figured out.”

Ranmaru gets more comfortable, and Tokiya realizes that Ranmaru fully plans to take a nap- though by the time the realization hits Tokiya, Ranmaru’s already almost asleep. Tokiya gives an amused sigh, but he closes his eyes. 

Ranmaru gets rid of quite a few things- particularly tools. Ranmaru was very fast to get rid of things like whips and paddles- Tokiya still had candles and items used for electrostimulation, and even a switchblade, still. Ranmaru was very fast to get rid of those, too. 

“Why d’ya have actual rope with all ‘a the other cuffs you’ve got?” Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises when he takes out the length of rope. True to their rules, Tokiya was naked- even though they likely weren’t going to do much. Ranmaru had still given him an affirmative grunt when he stripped.

“The metal cuffs mark my wrists, too, but not as much as rope does. Some people like rope burn.” 

Ranmaru narrows his eyes, though after Tokiya’s admittance, the metal cuffs go, too. 

Tokiya’s drawers are quite a bit emptier after Ranmaru’s gone through them, but then he turns to Tokiya. “Anythin’ else in ‘ere I’m not gonna like? Or anythin’ that _you_ don’t?”

Tokiya is slow in it, but he nods. There’s one that was admittedly a fan favorite- but he hated it. It was a toy that was just _too large_ , and he’s yet to ever actually like it. Tokiya isn’t much faster, but he does find the piece easily in the drawer. Ranmaru hadn’t really gotten rid of many of the toys, themselves, because most of them were pretty innocent. 

As innocent as sex toys could be, Tokiya guesses.

Ranmaru raises an eyebrow, but he doesn’t hesitate in setting it in the pile that he’s getting rid of. He looks back at Tokiya for an explanation. Tokiya gives him one, almost a bit awkwardly. “It’s… a bit painful. I’ve got some bigger toys, but that one’s just… painful. My stream seems to like it, but…”

“If it’s painful then it should be goin’.” Ranmaru’s voice is final. “‘S that all?” Tokiya nods, and Ranmaru stands from the drawer, pulling Tokiya to him and into a kiss. “Good boy. Let’s start with the rewards, yeah?” Ranmaru pulls back, though not very far. “What do you want, kitten?”

Tokiya knows exactly what he wants, though he does hesitate a bit in actually saying it. Ranmaru can read his expression and he tilts Tokiya’s head up. 

“Tell me.”

“I don’t know if this is what I should be requesting- but I’d… like you to… suck me off?” Tokiya actually goes red. 

Ranmaru hums, a bit curiously. “‘N why shouldn’t you be requestin’ it? Why do you _think_ you shouldn’t be?”

“I’m meant to be pleasuring _you_. This won’t give _you_ anything.”

“It’s a reward for _you_. Sides. You should get used ‘t feelin’ good. That’s my entire point behind all ‘a this. Now go sit on the bed ‘n spread your legs.”

This is easier to follow, though Tokiya is both excited and still a bit unsure. He reminds himself that he’s going to listen to Ranmaru. So Tokiya settles himself on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs. Ranmaru had never put on a shirt from earlier, only in a pair of sweats, and doing something sexual had gotten Tokiya back into a different headspace- one where he can properly appreciate how good Ranmaru looks, especially with how low his sweats were on his hips. Ranmaru crouches down before he shifts into a kneel, and Tokiya’s hands curl into the sheets. 

Ranmaru’s hand settles on the top of Tokiya’s leg, and he presses a kiss to the inside of Tokiya’s thigh, kissing his way up his leg. Ranmaru’s free hand moves to the base of Tokiya’s cock, and his mouth follows a second later, opening his hand enough to lick a strip up before just taking nearly half of Tokiya’s dick in his mouth, getting a surprised moan out of Tokiya. Ranmaru takes Tokiya’s hand from the bed sheets to place it on his hair before he resettles his hand on Tokiya’s leg. Tokiya laces his fingers in Ranmaru’s hair. 

Tokiya can see past his own pleasure to think about how talented Ranmaru is- Ranmaru’s nose is now pressed to Tokiya’s pelvis, having taken in Tokiya’s cock completely. Even Tokiya still had trouble deepthroating without gagging, but Ranmaru doesn’t seem to be having any real issues. 

It feels good. It feels _too_ good because Tokiya already feels like he’s on the edge. Ranmaru’s mouth is hot and he’s definitely done this before because he has talent in it- Tokiya assumes. 

Ranmaru hollows his cheeks and Tokiya lets out a soft whine. It doesn’t help when Ranmaru’s hand finds Tokiya’s hip, his thumb pressing into Tokiya’s skin, not helping the tight feeling growing in his lower stomach. 

“Daddy, I’m close.” Tokiya doesn’t actually ask permission- because if Ranmaru wants him to wait, he will. 

Ranmaru pulls back completely, though his hand wraps around the base of Tokiya’s cock again. “You can cum, kitten.” Tokiya whimpers at the nickname, and when Ranmaru’s mouth returns to Tokiya’s dick, he goes over the edge. Ranmaru swallows- but he doesn’t pull away from Tokiya- his mouth stays on Tokiya’s dick until he’s whimpering from the oversensitivity. Ranmaru chuckles as he pulls back, running his thumb below his lip to catch a bit of drool, and Tokiya’s voice shakes just a bit when he speaks. 

“Thank you, daddy.”

Ranmaru’s chuckle this time is deeper, and he stands- though he leans down, pressing his lips to Tokiya’s, his hand moving to tilt Tokiya’s head up by the chin. Tokiya holds onto Ranmaru’s arms, though he doesn’t let go when Ranmaru pulls away. 

“Can I help you?”

“Not now, babe.” Ranmaru’s next kiss lands on Tokiya’s forehead. “We’ve gotta get dinner started.”

Ranmaru takes the sheets before they leave- and he gives Tokiya a verbal confirmation that he can put his clothes back on, and a praise, for not dressing until Ranmaru told him to. 

It’s over dinner that Tokiya admits something else to Ranmaru. “I’ve never been on the receiving end of… oral, before. You were my first, for that.”

Ranmaru chuckles. “It won’t be the last time.” He promises. “‘Sides. You were real fuckin’ cute. Your noises were adorable.”

Tokiya goes a bit red, and it gets an almost curious look on Ranmaru’s face. 

“You’re real shy ‘bout this stuff when you’re not in it. Why’s that?”

“It’s a bit of a persona, I suppose. I do genuinely enjoy it- I especially enjoyed today, with you. But it’s easier in the bedroom. It’s harder to be shameless when I’m not naked and begging.”

Ranmaru’s noise is amused.

As time progresses, Tokiya learns that Ranmaru really enjoys his position as Tokiya’s dom. Tokiya does end up getting gagged a lot- he’s mostly good at following the rules, but he’s cheeky. And he’s growing to be more so, the longer their relationship goes. Their sex life is definitely a large part of their relationships, but it doesn’t stop their dates. And while most of their sex is done in what Ranmaru openly refers to as the ‘sex dungeon’, they do still have times where they stay in their bedroom, and while it is still a bit rough sometimes, it’s much sweeter than their normal sex. 

Tokiya also begins streaming again, though with less frequency than he used to.

That’s where he is now, setting the camera up to point to the couch. He looks in the camera, making sure that his mask is in place and is going to stay in place, and then he heads to the couch. Ranmaru had the controls he needed- he had the chat pulled up, so that he could choose the requests, he had the control to start and stop the camera, and Tokiya had already instructed his mods to choose requests for his dom to decide on. 

Tokiya introduces his stream by explaining that in his absence, he had found himself a permanent dom. He explains that they’re free to send him requests, but that they’ll all be filtered by his dom. 

Tokiya’s voice sweetens, and Ranmaru’s eyes narrow behind the camera because this was often how Tokiya started when he wanted to be bratty. “How do you want me to start, daddy?”

Tokiya was definitely going to be punished after the stream- or maybe even during. It depended on the chat’s requests. And _Ranmaru’s_. 

“I laid out the toy. Go grab it ‘n bring a blindfold.”

Tokiya hums. The drawer is in view of the camera, though a bit barely. Tokiya takes his time in finding the blindfold, and then he brings only the toy- it’s the one he used the first time they had slept together. He “forgets” both the button and the lube. Ranmaru’s eyes are narrowed at him the entire way back, and then he clears his throat. 

Tokiya tilts his head, though his eyes are sparkling with mirth. “Yes, daddy?”

Oh, Tokiya was _definitely_ getting punished. “Lube. Now. ‘N the button.”

Tokiya glances at the screen before he answers, and he almost has to laugh. A lot of the comments are about how hot his dom sounded. Tokiya had to admit that they were right. 

Tokiya isn’t any faster in going back for what he missed, but he at least gives Ranmaru the button. He knows that Ranmaru’s going to ask for it. 

“Go prep yourself.”

Tokiya _is_ slow in making his way ‘t the couch. 

“Put the blindfold on ‘fore you start.”

Tokiya listens- setting the toy and lube in a spot that he knows where they are, and then Ranmaru pauses the video feed so that Tokiya can switch out the mask for the blindfold. He has some that tie in the back, but this one is a sleep mask- specially made to block as much light as possible. When it’s back on, Tokiya gets in position, on his hands and knees, and then finds the lube bottle. It’s almost muscle memory, opening the bottle to put lube over his fingers. There’s a pillow on the couch that’s new- but Tokiya had been fucked on the couch before, on his hands and knees, and Ranmaru liked to have something to help the strain on Tokiya’s neck because Tokiya often rested on his shoulders instead of his hands. It’s what he’s doing now- putting his head on the pillow, his shoulders on the couch and his hand between his legs. He tries to start with two fingers and he’s stopped with a click of the tongue. 

“Slow, kitten.”

Tokiya whines, but he knows Ranmaru won’t relent. Ranmaru probably wouldn’t even relent if Tokiya weren’t already in trouble. But Tokiya listens to him- these were the kinds of rules that Ranmaru didn’t like Tokiya breaking. This one might not _end_ their session, but it was nearing their hard rules- and if Tokiya broke a hard rule, he did still get punished but it wasn’t ever a sexual punishment. More than often, it was actually less sexual activity and then Ranmaru made him stay in bed all day during their next day off. 

So Tokiya starts with one finger, moving slower than he had. Much faster than Ranmaru usually prepped him, though. Until Ranmaru hit three fingers, it was usually slower. 

When Tokiya finally hits three fingers, Ranmaru speaks, turning off the feed.

“Y’can take the blindfold off ‘t prep the toy.”

Tokiya does. It’s easier. As soon as the toy is prepped, his next command comes. 

“Blindfold back on. ‘N put in the toy. _Slow_.”

Tokiya huffs, but he listens, sliding down the blindfold. He hears the feed come back on. It’s hard to put the toy in slowly, but he does. As soon as it’s all the way in, it turns up to level three, getting a yelp out of Tokiya. 

Ranmaru’s voice drops. It sends a shudder through Tokiya. “Touch yourself, kitten.”

Tokiya does. His clean hand grips the cushion of the leather couch (Tokiya hated how leather felt but it was easy to clean) and his dirty hand wraps around his dick. 

Tokiya, at first, tries to match the speed of his hand to the intensity of the toy but he finds that it’s useless because Ranmaru is jumping around too much. As soon as Tokiya is used to the speed, Ranmaru changes it again. 

“Daddy, I’m close.” Tokiya whines. 

“Not yet, kitten. Stop touchin’ yourself.”

Tokiya’s noise is frustrated, but he listens. All his noise gets him is Ranmaru turning the speed up another notch- which was now four. 

“I can’t do it, Daddy.” Tokiya’s hand is tight on the cushion now. 

Ranmaru pauses the feed.

“Take off the blindfold ‘n put on your mask.” Tokiya lets go of the cushion to push the blindfold up and off. It takes him a second longer than it normally would to get the mask back on. The feed returns, and Tokiya can see the chat going crazy. Any hope for salvation was gone, between Ranmaru’s face and the chat- all encouraging Ranmaru to punish Tokiya for his attitude. “Go get one ‘a the rings.”

“Daddy, please.” Tokiya pleads. 

“Ring, kitten.”

When Tokiya stands up, the vibrations are worse, pressing right against his prostate. His walk shows it, too. Tokiya does (barely) have enough self control to keep himself from cumming, but he also just grabs the first ring that he sees- which backfires, terribly. 

“Chat says that a vibrator.” Ranmaru’s looking at his phone, but then he looks up, to view the ring in Tokiya’s hand. “‘N they’re right. After it’s on, turn it on.”

Tokiya’s attempted, begging glance doesn’t affect Ranmaru in the least- so Tokiya huffs again but he listens. He groans, when he turns the vibrations on the ring. 

“Back to the couch-” Ranmaru begins to grin, and Tokiya is terrified. “Sit down, towards the camera, ‘n touch yerself.”

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Tokiya’s begging look stays, “I’ll be good.”

“I know you will be, kitten. Sit down.”

Tokiya hadn’t really expected that to work, but it was worth a try. Tokiya sits down on the couch, giving an involuntary low moan when he sits down on the toy. His mind starts to go blank, when his hand wraps around his dick, and he’s shaking almost right away. The ring was definitely the only thing keeping him from releasing the moment his hand touched his dick. 

“Slow.” Ranmaru reminds. Tokiya begrudgingly listens. Tokiya wasn’t exactly a stranger to overstimulation and orgasm denial but it was always harder to do it with his own hand. Tokiya’s eyes close- and it’s both worse and better when he begins to picture his own hand as Ranmaru’s instead. 

“Daddy…” Tokiya moans, almost despite himself. 

_Almost_. Tokiya did know that it’d do _something_ to Ranmaru- he just hoped it’d work the way he wanted it to.

Tokiya’s eyes open, just a bit, and he notices that most of the comments at this point are asking Tokiya’s dom to come on camera to punish him. 

“I’m pausin’ the stream.” Tokiya notices, on the camera, that he does. Ranmaru doesn’t pause Tokiya’s toy, though he lowers it to the second level and turns his attention on Tokiya. He walks up to him, putting his knee on the cushion and his hand on the back of the couch. “I’m gonna let you know how this is gonna go.” The hand that isn’t holding Ranmaru up comes to lift Tokiya’s head by his chin. “You’ve been beggin’ for a punishment ‘n you’re not gettin’ outta that- but it’s gonna be now. Either on camera ‘r off.”

“I have extra masks. There’s a box in the closet.” Tokiya’s voice is breathless. Ranmaru smirks. 

“Good boy.” Ranmaru pushes off of the couch to head to the closet, raising an eyebrow at the costumes inside. “Dunno how I ‘aven’t found these before.”

“I… forgot?” Tokiya’s voice is sheepish. 

“Haven’t told you ‘t stop touchin’ yourself, either.’ Ranmaru comments, looking around in the closet for the masks. Tokiya groans, but his hand obediently starts moving. “Pretty sure y’said you were gonna be good, too.”

“I’m trying.” Tokiya’s defense is half-hearted. Ranmaru has to turn around at that one. 

“Mmhm.” 

Ranmaru shakes his head, but then takes the box of masks. Tokiya had gathered a few before settling on his masquerade mask. Ranmaru picks up one of the masks that Tokiya had only bought off of a request- it was a leather one that covered everything but his mouth, though he had learned that it was impossible to breathe with a dick in his mouth while wearing it. 

But Tokiya can’t resist saying his thought out loud, letting his head fall against the back of the couch, wearing a large grin. “You could be my leather daddy.” 

Ranmaru turns the toy up to four without even looking at Tokiya.

Ranmaru settles on a mask that covers just as much as Tokiya’s does, but it’s just a simple, black mask- it has none of the elegance that Tokiya’s current one does. It was actually Tokiya’s first. 

When Ranmaru’s back- he turns the stream back on. There are quite a few comments that are happy to see it- and there are a lot _more_ comments excited to see Ranmaru step into the camera. Tokiya sees a lot of caps. 

But he’s also getting quite a few more donations, with Ranmaru in the stream. 

“You ready for your punishment?” Ranmaru’s back is to the camera as he takes Tokiya’s chin in his hand, but he’s just enough to the side that he’s not blocking sight of Tokiya. 

“I can be good.” Tokiya mumbles. “I swear.”

“Yer hand’s not movin’.”

Tokiya pouts but Ranmaru finally catches his wrist. “Sit there while I figure out what I’m gonna do.” Ranmaru does glance to the screen, before he actually moves towards it. Ranmaru turns back to Tokiya with an intimidating grin. “You wanna cum, kitten?”

Tokiya flushes red, worried about what’s coming next- but he gives an answer anyways. “Please, daddy.”

Tokiya glances to the screen just in time to see a lot of one word. 

_Overstimulation_. 

Figures. 

Ranmaru approaches Tokiya, leaving the toy running in him on high, but he turns off the ring and takes it off, throwing it on the couch. Tokiya isn’t sure what Ranmaru is going to do- but then Ranmaru crouches down and Tokiya’s eyes widen. 

Ranmaru doesn’t take long to take Tokiya’s dick in his mouth completely and Tokiya whimpers. Ranmaru’s hands are on Tokiya’s, pinning them down. Tokiya wonders what the chat is thinking, but he’s cumming already and he can’t glance at the screen. Ranmaru only pulls back enough to swallow before his mouth is back on Tokiya’s cock. 

Unlike the first time Ranmaru had sucked Tokiya’s dick, he doesn’t pull back when Tokiya starts squirming and whimpering, and Tokiya is already hard again in record time. Tokiya’s fingers flex in the couch but find no purchase on the slick leather. Ranmaru lets go of Tokiya’s hands long enough for Tokiya to flip his own, letting Tokiya hold onto Ranmaru’s hands. Tokiya uses them as a lifeline. 

Ranmaru hollows his cheeks and Tokiya’s hips roll up. Tokiya does manage to focus on the screen for just a second and Ranmaru’s getting a lot of comments- complimenting his skill (both in sucking dick _and_ in being a dom), talking about how lucky Tokiya was, talking about how they wished they were in Tokiya’s place- some were asking Ranmaru to take off his shirt, some were asking him to take off _everything_. The chat seemed to really like Ranmaru and Tokiya was truthfully glad to see it. 

And then Ranmaru lets out a low hum and manages to send Tokiya over the edge again. When Tokiya cums, he makes a much louder noise, still a whimper but only barely. 

Tokiya’s close to tears from the over stimulation when Ranmaru goes in a third time- but he pulls away as soon as Tokiya is hard again. Tokiya’s grip is tight on his hands, but Ranmaru frees them from Tokiya’s grip. The first thing Ranmaru does is reach into his pocket to turn off Tokiya’s toy, and then he moves to hover over the couch, one knee on the couch. 

“I’m not done yet.” Ranmaru’s voice is a mumble, and Tokiya whimpers. Ranmaru cups Tokiya’s face, which almost surprises him. Ranmaru leans in and his kiss is soft. “Are you okay, kitten? Do you need a break?”

Tokiya’s hands find Ranmaru’s arms, to pull him in for another kiss. “I’m okay.” Tokiya’s promise is a bit weak, but it’s truthful. “I can keep going.” 

Ranmaru stares at Tokiya’s face for a very long time, but then he nods. He turns back to the screen, but now it’s full of suggestions on how to continue Tokiya’s punishment. There’s one that clearly catches Ranmaru’s eye but Tokiya doesn’t see what it is. 

“Alright.” Ranmaru turns back to the couch- he _isn’t_ slow when he removes the toy from Tokiya and Tokiya gives a muted groan. “‘T the table.”

Tokiya’s eyebrows raise, though his expression is mostly hidden by the mask, but he gets up from the couch on shaky legs. Ranmaru does steady him, to help lead him to the table. When Tokiya bends over it, Ranmaru starts with restraining Tokiya’s wrists with the soft, padded cuffs. Tokiya usually used different cuffs with the table, but Ranmaru had gotten rid of most of the cuffs that weren’t padded. Ranmaru crouches down to attach the ankle ones. Tokiya’s legs are already spread in preparation. 

“Are you gonna fuck me, daddy?” 

“Nope.” 

Tokiya gives a dramatic sigh at Ranmaru’s deadpan answer, letting his head rest on the table. 

“But you’ve been doin’ yourself no favors so I’m gaggin’ you, too.” 

“Nice of you.” 

“I _was_ goin’ for the scarf but now I’m gettin’ a different one.”

Tokiya huffs, but Ranmaru’s telling the truth. The gag he takes out of the drawer is a ball gag. Tokiya couldn’t wear ball gags for very long, but Ranmaru knew that. If Tokiya wore it until the end of the session, that meant that their session wasn’t going to be very long. If it _was_ going to be going on for a while more, Ranmaru would either remove the gag or switch it. Tokiya normally would have been preparing himself to deal with it, but it doesn’t feel that way. 

Tokiya, because he’s not facing the camera, actually smiles thinking back to the first time he had used the gag- because Ranmaru was fully prepared to give him a _non-sexual_ punishment (and was fully prepared to toss the gag) when Tokiya explained that it was a timed piece for him- but that was sweet and Tokiya liked it. 

It also made scenes like this more enjoyable. Both the knowledge that it would stop if he wanted it to, and the fact that this _isn’t_ the norm. Ranmaru likes to play around, and he likes to push Tokiya- but they don’t often do overstimulation and they also don’t often do orgasm denial. Usually, they go for two (and sometimes three) rounds with breaks in between. 

Tokiya’s distracted when Ranmaru stops in front of him. “Open up.”

Tokiya does. Ranmaru’s not rough with putting it in, careful not to catch Tokiya’s hair when fastening it at the back of his head. He crouches down, looking Tokiya in the eye. 

“You breathin’ okay?” 

Tokiya makes an affirmative noise, and then moves his head forward, just enough to gently brush his nose against Ranmaru’s. Ranmaru’s chuckle is an amused exasperation. 

“Good.” 

Ranmaru goes back to the drawers. Tokiya watches him. 

Ranmaru chooses a toy. It’s not as big as the piece Tokiya had thrown away- Ranmaru knew Tokiya could handle all of them. Tokiya knew, too. They had spent a good three days only playing with toys- Ranmaru had gotten rid of two more during that. 

Ranmaru spends his time to prep the toy and Tokiya isn’t sure if it’s to give Tokiya time or to create anticipation- because it’s doing both. 

Ranmaru comes back to the table, and he doesn’t hesitate to begin to press the toy into Tokiya. This one doesn’t vibrate- it’s just a larger, silicone piece. Ranmaru is slow to press it into Tokiya, who whines and squirms. Ranmaru hums, setting one of his hands on Tokiya’s lower back, but giving the camera a fine view as he starts to slowly move the toy. He’s pretty fast to increase speed and to really start fucking the toy into Tokiya, leaving Tokiya a breathless, moaning mess. 

“You’re takin’ it real good, kitten. You gonna cum for me again?”

Tokiya was getting close. 

“Two more ‘n I’ll let you be done.”

Two? 

It was doable. Tokiya didn’t feel the need to pull the signal. But it was definitely a lot. 

Tokiya’s next orgasm comes without being touched. 

He’s still shaking and trembling when Ranmaru’s hand leaves his back to wrap around his cock as Ranmaru pushes him to his fourth. 

It’s after that one that Tokiya whimpers, setting his head down on the table. Ranmaru, true to his word, has stopped. His hand is off of Tokiya’s dick and he’s not moving the toy. He unclips the gag, setting one arm on the table and one on Tokiya’s back. 

“We’re all done. You okay, kitten?”

Tokiya lets out a soft hum. He was tired, and fucked out of his mind, but he was okay. 

“Then what d’ya say ‘t me?”

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Tokiya mumbles. 

“Good boy.” Ranmaru runs his cleaner hand through Tokiya’s hair. They’d have to take a shower after this anyways. “We’re done.” Ranmaru promises. “Stream, too. I’m gonna go turn it off.”

Tokiya nods. His legs are unsteady and he’s not ready to stand up from the table right now. Ranmaru doesn’t sign off, but it seems as if the chat knows that it’s over anyways. Tokiya takes off his mask as soon as the feed is off. 

Ranmaru moves back to Tokiya. “You look beat.” 

Tokiya just hums, closing his eyes. 

“Y’can’t sleep on the table.” Ranmaru is gentle in removing the toy from Tokiya. “I’ll get all ‘a the toys cleaned later, but fer now let’s lay down in ‘ere. I’m gonna pick you up, babe.”

Tokiya hums. 

Ranmaru gives a slightly exasperated chuckle but he lifts Tokiya up. 

Luckily, the bed was clean. Tokiya was covered in lube and sweat and drool and a little bit of his own cum, too, so the bed wouldn’t stay clean, but Tokiya doesn’t care enough right now, letting Ranmaru just tuck him in. 

“You’re real fuckin’ hot. With overstimulation. But it’s definitely only a sometimes thing. It fuckin’ wipes you.”

“What about you, daddy?” Tokiya mumbles, reaching out to hold onto Ranmaru’s hip, even though his eyes are closed. Ranmaru is halfway into climbing in the bed. “I didn’t get you off.”

“Next time. I put ya through a lot today ‘n you can’t even open your eyes. I’ll let ya get me off in the shower, after a nap.”

Tokiya hums, contented with that answer for now, and Ranmaru gets in the bed. 

“We’re done today, too. For real. I know we’re still in the room but I’m droppin’ the dom sub for the rest ‘a today, Toki.”

Tokiya nods, holding himself to Ranmaru. Ranmaru wraps his arms tightly around Tokiya in return. Tokiya manages another smile. 

“I’m glad we did that. And I’m glad you came on stream. Even if it was for a punishment.” His smile turns to a grin. 

“You were bein’ real cheeky.”

“I was being _playful_.”

Ranmaru scoffs, and Tokiya laughs. 

“Can you really say that you’re complaining? You got to punish me, after all.”

“It’s fun sometimes.” Ranmaru relents. “But you were definitely asking for it.”

Tokiya hums teasingly. “Agree to disagree.”

That gets him a poke in the side. “Sleep. ‘Fore I give you another punishment.”

Tokiya gives one last grin before he finally relaxes into Ranmaru. 

When he wakes up, he’s a little bit sore. It had been some time since he had gone this hard. But he can stand. Ranmaru is still asleep when Tokiya wakes up, but Tokiya slips out of the bed to go check his chat. The messages should still be there. 

Tokiya notices that a lot of Ranmaru’s commands were requests- he also notices that he had gained quite a lot of money today. More than he usually did taking all of the requests- and it must be because of Ranmaru. But there are other comments. 

_”daddy is such a cute dom to haya! im so glad they found each other!! hope to see daddy more often!”_

_”love the nurturing doms. wayyyy better than some of haya’s other doms. hayato looked way happier”_

_”wish daddy was my dom :(( jealous of haya, haha”_

_”I’d pay so much money to fuck Hayato while Daddy watches. Hit me up if you two are interested @ (xxx)-xxx-xxxx”_

_”I’ve got a cute sub that’d love to play with Haya. If Daddy’s interested DM me.”_

_”man, i wish i was haya. daddys such a sweet dom <333 it warms my heart to see haya so cared for. hope next stream that we get to watch daddy fuck his kitten”_

Ranmaru comes up behind him when Tokiya’s reading the last message, his hands finding Tokiya’s bare waist, making him jump. 

“Pretty positive comment section you’ve got, from what I’ve seen.”

“I certainly have some fans.” Tokiya agrees. “Although I’m impressed. They’ve _really_ taken to you already.”

“‘N what were their opinions on the other doms?”

“I’ve never had a dom on a live stream- mostly because I’ve never known what they’d do. Like… the safety signal. The one I pulled and he ignored. My chat wouldn’t have taken kindly to that- so I’m careful to edit out things that they wouldn’t like seeing. They’ve called out quite a few doms about being _too_ rough with me. It’s why they’re going so crazy over you.” Tokiya finds himself smiling. “They seem to like that you’re caring for me.”

“Then I’m really in support ‘a you on stream. It seemed like most ‘a your watchers were pretty decent. ...Dunno about your mods though. They were givin’ me pretty fucked up suggestions ‘n requests. I finally checked the full chat ‘n noticed that you weren’t really gettin’ a lot of fucked up stuff. Obviously here ‘n there, but for the most part they were fair requests. Obviously. ‘Bout everythin’ I told you ‘t do today was a request.” 

“The… mods?” Tokiya’s voice gains a bit of an uneasy tone. Ranmaru tenses a bit, thinking that Tokiya was going to fight him, but Tokiya takes it in a different direction. “They… were really only sending you bad requests? What… what kind, Ran?”

Ranmaru sighs. “Lots of pain shit. _Lots_ of requests ‘bout that one toy you _wanted_ ‘t throw away. A lotta the requests did involve me, but it was shit like whippin’, ‘n chokin’ and bloodplay. Lots of requests from doms wantin’ ‘t fuck you. Couple that wanted ‘t see you cum ‘til you cried. ...I know we got close today, but I hope you know that cryin’s too far. I would’a stopped it, soon as you started.”

“I know, Ran.” Tokiya’s voice actually breaks here a bit. Ranmaru’s arms wrap around Tokiya’s waist. 

“Talk ‘t me, Toki. I wanna know why you’re so upset about this.”

“I’ve talked to them before. I’ve told them what I was and wasn’t really into but they convinced me that all of the requests they were sending me were the ones that I was getting. I’d have… I’d have been so much more okay with requests like today. I’d have enjoyed them more- but I thought my mods… had my back? I thought it was necessity. Not them… failing to give me requests. Not… deliberate. That… kind of hurts. I trusted them.”

Ranmaru’s hug turns tighter. “It’s gonna end, Toki. If you can’t reach out ‘t drop them, I will. If you start gettin’ too many requests, we can find someone else if we need to, but let me take over the requests fer a while, alright? I’ll see if I can cut out the middle man. ‘N if you’re not doin’ it for money, anyways, ‘n your viewers ‘r still enjoyin’ the show, we might not even need ‘t worry about takin’ too many requests. I would’a broken the news a ‘lil easier but I hadn’t realized how upset you’d be about it.” Ranmaru presses a kiss to the back of Tokiya’s neck. “‘M sorry you had ‘t find out like this.”

“I’m just sorry I hadn’t realized sooner.” Tokiya says, his voice grim. Sad. “It’s fine. ...It is. Because I was keeping them on to be kind to them, anyways. I knew you’d be denying most of their requests. So they had lost their power already, anyways. ...Besides. This is a good thing. Because that means I’m getting a lot of good requests. This isn’t about the money, but today, I made more than I usually do. And that may be because of you-”

“Which is a good thing.” Ranmaru says firmly. “Because y’said your viewers liked me ‘cause I’m good ‘t you. Which means your viewers just wanna see you properly cared for as a sub, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tokiya manages a small smile, and then squeezes Ranmaru’s hands over his waist. “We should go take a shower before dinner. I believe we agreed that I’d be getting you off.”

“You sure? You were pretty upset.”

“I’m fine now. It was just… shocking news. But I’m okay.” Tokiya tilts his head back onto Ranmaru’s shoulder. “Really.”

Ranmaru watches Tokiya’s face for a long moment, and then he angles his head to kiss Tokiya’s. “Alright.” He relents. “But if you end up breakin’ down-”

“A punishment. I know. But I won’t. I’m fine.”

Ranmaru shakes his head, but he lets Tokiya go so that they can head to the shower.

Although, on the way to the bathroom, Ranmaru makes another comment. 

“By the way. New rule. No leavin’ our aftercare naps unless y’wake me up ‘t tell me. I don’t like wakin’ up without you.”

“That was sweet.” Tokiya squeezes Ranmaru’s hand. “But alright. I’ll make sure you know next time.”

The next time that Tokiya is on stream, Ranmaru joins him from the beginning. Tokiya, this time, was in a collar, but he was otherwise naked. Ranmaru and Tokiya had discussed it, and they _would_ be sleeping together on camera today in one form or another, so Ranmaru was in a pair of jeans, only. No underwear, no socks, no shirt. Tokiya enjoyed the view.

The comments were immediately going off, happy to see Ranmaru. 

When the camera is on, Tokiya takes his normal position- on his hands and knees. His position, and Ranmaru’s, standing towards the end of the couch, gives quite a few viewers some requests right off the bat. Ones that Ranmaru’s into. He laces his fingers in Tokiya’s hair, gently pulling to aim his head up. “Unbutton my pants, kitten. I want you ‘t suck me off.”

Tokiya hums, happily, and he crawls forward on the couch to unbutton Ranmaru’s jeans, tugging them down, just a bit, to make sure that he can get to Ranmaru’s dick. He nuzzles into Ranmaru’s hip, first, and then kisses his way down to the base of Ranmaru’s cock. Tokiya pulls back to start at the head, starting with short, kitten licks, and Ranmaru gives a short noise of encouragement. Tokiya is much slower than Ranmaru is, when Tokiya takes the head of Ranmaru’s cock into his mouth, letting it rest on his tongue. For a moment, he doesn’t go further, Ranmaru cradles the side of Tokiya’s face. 

“You’re doin’ real good. You look so fuckin’ pretty, takin’ me in, babe.”

Ranmaru’s encouragement gets Tokiya to take more of Ranmaru in. 

Tokiya didn’t often suck Ranmaru off. Tokiya wasn’t the best at blowjobs because his throat had always been a bit… delicate. And if he went too hard, he could lose his voice. That’s a large reason why Ranmaru isn’t even trying to lead him. 

Tokiya gets about halfway, but he can feel his gag reflex, threatening to react.

“Take it easy, kitten. Don’t push yourself.” Ranmaru mumbles. It was likely too quiet for the audio system to fully catch, but the idea of what he was saying was obvious from his expression alone. Even with the mask. “If you fuck up your throat, we’re endin’ stream early, alright? I don’t want you gaggin’ on me.”

Tokiya pulls back, enough to nuzzle into Ranmaru’s hips. “I want to make you feel good, daddy.” He murmurs. 

Ranmaru pets through Tokiya’s hair. “You are. Trust me. Do it comfortably. Where you were just then felt real good. That’s enough.”

Tokiya’s voice is a whisper. “I love you.”

Ranmaru’s hand moves back down to Tokiya’s cheek again, his thumb brushing over Tokiya’s cheek. “Love you, too, baby.”

Realizing that they’re still on stream, Tokiya goes a bit red, and he glances at the stream- but they’re going _crazy_. Any negative messages are drowned out because the overall reaction is very positive. The chat was _loving_ the soft moment.

Tokiya lifts his head enough to focus back on sucking Ranmaru’s dick, but he goes back to starting with just the head again. 

Ranmaru continues the soft mumbled encouragements- not urging Tokiya to take more, but telling him that he’s doing good where he is. Tokiya does still take Ranmaru in halfway, but he stops pushing when he feels his gag reflex start. Ranmaru wasn’t lying when he said that he’d stop it.

“Alright.” Ranmaru’s eyes have turned back to the screen, and it seems as if something else has caught his eye. “Stand up.” Tokiya listens, but when he glances at the screen, he can’t tell what Ranmaru was looking at. Ranmaru goes back to get supplies. 

“C’mere. Over ‘t the chair, kitten.” 

Tokiya nods, though he does adjust the camera first, just to zoom in better on the chair, and then he heads back. Tokiya knows that some doms prefer verbal responses- but Ranmaru had never minded a lack of one, in situations like this. 

Ranmaru sits down in the chair first, lube in one hand and a condom on the arm of the chair. Ranmaru is sitting on the edge of the chair, his legs in front of it. 

“Bend over my lap.” 

Tokiya’s eyebrows raise, though it’s hidden by the mask. He listens, of course, bending himself over Ranmaru’s lap. 

Ranmaru uncaps the lube. He starts slower- slower than normal. He really was going to make a show out of this one. He’s so slow to enter Tokiya with a finger, and it’s all Tokiya can do to hold onto Ranmaru’s pants leg, whimpering. Today, he’s going to be obedient. There won’t be any talking back- so that means he’s just going to take it. But he knows he’ll be rewarded- and right now he’s eyeing that condom. Having Ranmaru fuck him would certainly be a worthwhile reward. 

Ranmaru spends a long time with one finger before he moves to a second. The second is used just to feel around, and Tokiya can tell that Ranmaru is going to be a tease- because Ranmaru knows exactly where Tokiya’s prostate is, he was very good at remembering, but he’s clearly avoiding it. 

At three fingers, after he has Tokiya squirming, biting his tongue to keep from begging and trying to push back his hips, he finally starts really finger fucking Tokiya, nailing his prostate- enough to get Tokiya to start whining and moaning and whimpering. 

When Ranmaru pulls his fingers out of Tokiya, Tokiya can hardly register the loss before Ranmaru’s hand lands, palm flat on his ass. It isn’t very hard- barely a sting, but it gets a very real moan out of Tokiya. 

“Again, daddy, please.” Tokiya begs. Ranmaru’s chuckle is dangerous. 

Ranmaru’s clean hand runs down Tokiya’s back, and when it’s just above his lower back, Ranmaru’s hand connects with Tokiya’s ass again and Tokiya gives another needy noise. It happens several more times, all no harder than the first, but all of them very satisfying. 

“Sorry, kitten.” Ranmaru sounds amused, but Tokiya can tell that he’s still _very_ turned on, from the feeling of Ranmaru’s hard dick against his stomach. “But you’re gonna need ‘t get up for a minute.”

Tokiya slides off of Ranmaru’s lap to stand up. He was really hoping that Ranmaru would spank him again. Ranmaru gets up from the chair, but he’s very fast to strip and sit back down. Ranmaru, on habit, offers Tokiya the condom between an index and middle finger. The only time that Ranmaru ever puts on a condom himself is when Tokiya is restrained. Tokiya is slow in rolling the condom onto Ranmaru, but he’s curious. 

“I want you on my lap. You’re gonna ride me.” Tokiya’s eyes widen, but it’s very clear that the idea is one that Tokiya likes. It doesn’t take long for Tokiya to almost scramble onto Ranmaru’s lap, biting back a groan when Ranmaru stops him- Ranmaru isn’t fast in entering Tokiya. He’s not hesitant to fuck him into the mattress, but he’s never been fast in starting it. He makes Tokiya lower himself at a slower pace than just sliding himself right onto Ranmaru’s dick. “Hold onto the armrests, kitten. I’ll be doin’ a lotta the work, but I don’t want ‘t put too much strain on ya.”

Tokiya listens, and Ranmaru’s hands slide under Tokiya’s arms. Tokiya is fully seated on Ranmaru’s lap. Ranmaru’s fingers brush over Tokiya’s nipples at first, before pinching them between his index and middle fingers. Another _nice_ pain. Barely even a sting. Ranmaru’s hands slide up and he turns his head- though Tokiya can’t help the choked moan when Ranmaru suddenly fucks up into him. 

“Can you see yourself in the viewfinder?” Tokiya could. He was flushed, panting, and was sporting a fairly impressive erection, Ranmaru’s cock buried in Tokiya’s ass. Ranmaru’s head was on Tokiya’s shoulder, one of his large, pale hands still pinching Tokiya’s nipple, rolling it. Tokiya was spread across Ranmaru’s lap, his toes and the balls of his feet the only thing on the floor. Tokiya nods. Ranmaru fucks up into him again and Tokiya’s eyes roll. Ranmaru is grinning, before he takes Tokiya’s earlobe between his teeth, giving a gentle tug before he mumbles. “See how pretty you look, riding my dick? You’re takin’ me so good, kitten.” Ranmaru’s hips roll again. “You feel so fuckin’ good.”

Tokiya can see himself in the camera, glowing from the praise.

For the most part, Ranmaru does have to do most of the work. Tokiya does his best, but it’s easier to go down than up and Ranmaru has to help him lift himself. 

“Daddy, I’m close.” Tokiya pants out. 

“You can cum, babe.” Ranmaru’s hand wraps around Tokiya’s dick, jerking him off at the same speed that he’s rolling his hips into Tokiya. 

Tokiya cries out, his head falling back when he goes over the edge, dirtying Ranmaru’s hand and his own stomach. When his body tightens, it sends Tokiya over the edge, too. 

Tokiya has to lean back into Ranmaru. His leg hurts- it’s cramping up. He did still feel good- but if Ranmaru figured out that Tokiya’s leg was cramping up and he didn’t stop it, Ranmaru wouldn’t be happy. Tokiya turns his head, pressing his forehead to Ranmaru’s jaw. His voice is quiet. “I’m sorry, daddy. I’m okay but… purple.”

“Course, kitten. I’m gonna go end the stream.” Ranmaru turns his head to kiss Tokiya’s forehead. “Tell me what’s not right first, though, yeah? Don’t wanna make it worse.”

“My leg’s cramping.” 

Ranmaru nods. He nearly lifts Tokiya, and Tokiya keeps his weight on the leg that isn’t cramping badly. Ranmaru sits him back down when Ranmaru is out of Tokiya and out from the chair. Ranmaru ends up walking out of screen to turn it off. When it’s off, Ranmaru doesn’t even take his mask off before heading back- though he does grab a towel and take off his condom. He’s fast in cleaning Tokiya off, leaving the towel on the chair and lifting Tokiya up. 

“Your leg just started crampin’, yeah? You weren’t pushin’ it off ‘til we were done?”

“It started when we were done.” Tokiya promises.”I used my word as soon as it happened.”

“Good.” Ranmaru lays Tokiya on the bed and kisses his forehead. “I’m gonna lift your legs ‘n try ‘t massage out the cramp, alright? Which leg?”

“My right. It’s bad in my calf.” 

Ranmaru moves onto the bed, gently moving Tokiya’s legs just enough to set them on his lap, carefully beginning to massage Tokiya’s leg. It makes him wince at first, but after a moment, the pain starts to decrease and Tokiya’s shoulders relax into the bed. 

“I know we aren’t continuing-” Tokiya says gently. Ranmaru’s hands still, giving Tokiya a look that tells Tokiya to watch what he says next. Tokiya holds his hands up in surrender. “I know we’re not. I was just wondering… what rules still applied?”

“‘M still expectin’ you ‘t be honest with me.” Ranmaru returns to massaging Tokiya’s leg. “But it’s aftercare. You’re my boyfriend, not my sub.”

Tokiya nods, but he quiets down. Ranmaru asks Tokiya twice if his leg feels better, and the first time he admits that it still hurts a bit- the second time he’s honest when he says that it’s sore but the pain is gone, and that’s when Ranmaru slips out of the bed. 

The newest piece of furniture in the room was a mini-fridge. Ranmaru had spent a bit extra on it to make sure that it had a small freezer, and it was used for water bottles and ice packs, both of which Ranmaru brings over now. 

“Stomach or side?”

Tokiya is silent while he thinks, but he turns to his stomach. Ranmaru sets down the bottle of water. 

“When I’m done with the ice, ‘m gonna have you drink at least half ‘a that. Your leg’s gonna be more sore if you don’t drink water.”

“Ice?”

“I didn’t hit you hard, but your ass is still pretty red.”

“I’m just pale.” Tokiya mumbles. 

“I know, Toki.” Ranmaru can’t help but chuckle. “I could tell y’liked it. I’m not against doin’ it again in the future. Y’said you were fine with hands, ‘n obviously you weren’t lyin’. Sides. You were fuckin’ hot. Definitely worth doin’ it again.” 

Tokiya smiles and it gets a chuckle out of Ranmaru- though Tokiya’s mind wanders when Ranmaru places the ice pack on Tokiya’s reddened ass (wrapped in a smaller towel he had grabbed on the way there). Tokiya begins thinking of the last time he had used his safe word- only a day after they got the fridge. 

_Tokiya glances at the fridge. It was still new, and Ranmaru had just filled it yesterday, with ice packs and water bottles. Tokiya had asked him why and Ranmaru had brought up the bruises that Tokiya could sometimes get when they went rough. The water bottles were just an added bonus._

_But right now, Tokiya was waiting for Ranmaru. Tokiya was in the room, and he was undressed. Ranmaru had texted him, just before he had begun to head home from work, to ask him to wait for him in the ‘dungeon’._

_It was fine. Tokiya wouldn’t really need to wait more than about ten minutes. Tokiya was just wandering in the room to kill time. He’d get on the couch, in position, when he heard the door open, but it should still be at least five minutes away._

_But then, Tokiya crosses a part of the room and something _jumps out_ at him. He’s already tripped and fallen by the time that he realizes it was a cricket. _

_He really needed to call the exterminator._

_Right now, however, his first priority was his ankle, which felt like it was _on fire_. Tokiya presses gingerly on it. It’s not swollen yet, but it was getting there. At least it wasn’t broken. _

_Tokiya takes a minute to put his head on his knees, gritting his teeth as he deals with the initial pain. When the pain is just a bit lessened, Tokiya gets to his feet, to limp his way to the couch, into a sitting position._

_Tokiya feels tired- and he does feel a bit guilty, when he hears the door open. He can’t hide this. He might be able to, for a minute, but if Ranmaru looks at his ankle or makes Tokiya move, he’d tell, and that would be worse. Ranmaru heads into the room._

_“Purple?” Tokiya’s voice is a bit weak. He isn’t really sure if the safe word is the word he should be using, but it let Ranmaru know that there was something wrong._

_Ranmaru takes a quick look over Tokiya’s face. “Purple.” His voice is grim. “What’s goin’ on?”_

_“I got scared by a bug and I fell. I think I sprained my ankle.”_

_Ranmaru nods, heading to the couch to crouch down. Tokiya’s about to tell Ranmaru which ankle it is when Ranmaru gently lifts that leg by the calf. It was definitely swelling now._

_Ranmaru sighs, and then stands, pressing his lips to Tokiya’s forehead. “We’ll get it taken care of. I’m gonna ice it ‘ere on the couch for a few minutes, ‘n then move ya into our bedroom.” Ranmaru heads to the fridge, but he continues talking. “‘M proud of ya, too. I’m glad you used your word ‘n didn’t try ‘t push past it.”_

_Tokiya only nods- but he’s happy to hear the praise. He manages a smile at Ranmaru, and he sends a small one back._

“We had a real soft moment.” Tokiya mumbles, snapping out of his thoughts. Ranmaru is right next to him in the bed. “I can’t believe that we didn’t lose viewers for it. It’s not what they were probably here for- with me being a cam boy and all.”

“They like you.” Ranmaru gives a half shrug. “‘N you seem happy doin’ this. Even compared ‘t our first day. ‘N I can only imagine what you acted like with your other doms. They’re invested in you. They liked seein’ that you’re bein’ taken care of right. You wanted a nurturin’ dom ‘cause that’s the kind you needed. I’d bet that a lotta your viewers that are doms, the ones that aren’t like the ones you’ve been with, probably see you ‘n see what you need. ‘N I bet that they were rootin’ for you ‘t find it. ‘N then I’d bet there are some subs that watch you that see that you’re like them. Think about how frustratin’ that would be- think about you then from you now, yeah? Tell me honestly. Would you wanna leave me ‘n go back to your others doms?”

Tokiya shakes his head quickly. 

“Exactly. They see you doin’ better, ‘n they like that. ‘N I won’t say I’m not helpin’ a bit, too- any subs that’re like you probably like watchin’ a dom that’s their type.”

“That makes sense.” Tokiya’s voice is quiet, but his tone is thoughtful. 

Ranmaru grunts. “You ready ‘t get up ‘n head ‘t our room?”

Tokiya nods, and Ranmaru removes the ice pack. Tokiya can sit up fine, with no real soreness. His leg still is a bit, but not that bad. Tokiya takes the water bottle. 

“Will you hand me the phone over there?” Tokiya’s voice is a bit sheepish. “I’d like to look through the comments before we leave.” 

Ranmaru nods, heading over to the camera equipment and disconnecting the phone. It was neither Ranmaru’s nor Tokiya’s- it was especially for Tokiya’s shows. Ranmaru brings it back to hand to Tokiya. 

“Read out some ‘a ‘em.” Ranmaru says, sitting on the bed. Tokiya nods. 

He doesn’t read any that are _too_ similar, but he does read out a handful. 

“I’m glad that we’re finally seeing daddy naked. Worth the wait.”

Ranmaru rolls his eyes. 

“That spanking was really hot. Wish daddy would spank me like that.”

Tokiya’s voice is amused, though it gets a bit more sheepish, reading the next one.

“I hope Haya’s okay. I’ve never seen him use a safe word before. ... And in response to that one, there’s - I’m sure he’ll be okay. There’s no way that daddy won’t take care of his kitten.” Tokiya actually goes a bit red. “Reading that aloud is… flustering.”

Ranmaru does chuckle at that. 

“There are quite a few saying how good of a dom you are. There’s one wishing that they could find a loving dom like you.”

“Guess I’m doin’ a good job then. Now c’mon. Let’s get you lyin’ down- you’re shiverin’ a bit, too.”

Tokiya can’t hide his fond smile. “You’re definitely doing a good job.”

The next kink Tokiya shares is one that gets him a bit sheepish. 

“Daddy?” 

They were in the aftercare state, lying in the bed in the ‘sex dungeon’, but when Tokiya brings up sex things, he usually uses Ranmaru’s master name. “Hmm?”

“There’s… something I’ve always wanted to try.” Tokiya waits, letting Ranmaru watch his face, and then he ends up saying it very quickly. “A sex swing.”

Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises. “Why so nervous about it?”

“It’s… I’ve never trusted _anyone_ enough to get one. Because I worry that I’m going to fall, getting up or down. Or that my partner just won’t leave- I really don’t want to just be stuck in it… I’m virtually worried that I’d break my face.” Tokiya admits. “But I feel confident that you wouldn’t let me fall and die.”

Ranmaru snorts. “Oh my God. But sure, kitten. That sounds doable.”

It’s only the next day that Tokiya convinces Ranmaru out of the house to go get it. 

Ranmaru’s kind enough to install it for Tokiya- but that’s probably because he’s going to get a reward himself for installing it. 

“We should use this on stream.” Tokiya’s voice is excited. 

“‘S long as it works.” Ranmaru then grins, pulling on it with quite some force to make sure it stays before looking at Tokiya. “Maybe we should test it out.”

Tokiya can’t help his smile. “Of course, daddy.”

It works great- and the next day, they’re setting up. It’s going to be a shorter stream, because Tokiya doesn’t have to do a lot in the swing, but it was new and it was still straining on his body, being held up like that too long- but they were still excited to share. Tokiya thought that it was pretty great, and Ranmaru got to fuck Tokiya. 

It was a win-win. 

Tokiya was already prepped, and right now, he was only by the swing. Tokiya only felt safe when Ranmaru was with him and Ranmaru didn’t like leaving Tokiya unattended, either. 

Ranmaru doesn’t say much to the camera, but while Tokiya’s watchers begin to enter the stream, Ranmaru goes to help Tokiya into it. It wasn’t _that_ high, but if he fell wrong, he could still hurt himself. And heaven forbid he manage to tangle himself up. 

Ranmaru glances to the screen, and Tokiya can tell, even with the mask, that Ranmaru’s eyebrows raise. Tokiya thinks that he catches what Ranmaru’s looking at. 

It was a request, but it was a _shockingly_ high monetary offer- and it was just a request for “soft sex in the swing”. There were a few comments agreeing with it, as well. 

Ranmaru chuckles, but he leans in. “Better give the people what they want, yeah, kitten?”

“Please, daddy.” Tokiya can’t hold Ranmaru back properly while he’s in the swing, but Ranmaru, nearly reading Tokiya’s mind, leans down to kiss him. Ranmaru sets one hand on Tokiya’s hip. 

Ranmaru moves to Tokiya’s neck, though he enters Tokiya as he does. He’s as slow as ever entering, but his thrusts are just as slow. The swing does move, but certainly not the way it had moved yesterday. Ranmaru is marking Tokiya’s neck. 

Neither of them are looking at the screen. 

One of Ranmaru’s hands is on Tokiya’s hip and the other is on Tokiya’s chest, his thumb brushing over Tokiya’s nipple but not doing much more. 

This is the way they sometimes slept together in their own bedroom- truthfully, Tokiya nearly forgets the cameras, too focused on Ranmaru. Ranmaru’s expression was softer, and Tokiya could see it through the mask. 

If Tokiya were able to bring himself to look away from Ranmaru at the screen, he’d see that the two of them are getting overwhelming support. This wasn’t something that even this group would want to see for every single stream- but this was still a first. This was different- and it certainly filled some of their romantic sides, too. 

They last longer, like this. Ranmaru gives the occasional encouraging remark- kissing below Tokiya’s jaw and mumbling. “You always make me feel good, kitten. You’re doin’ so well.”

“I love you, daddy.” Tokiya wishes that he could hold Ranmaru back, but right now, he can’t. 

“I love you, too, kitten.” Ranmaru smiles at him, pressing his lips to Tokiya’s. “I’m gettin’ close. I’m gonna touch you, alright? You can cum. Soon as you’re ready to.”

Tokiya’s noises are soft moans, as Ranmaru moves his hand, still just a bit slick from prepping Tokiya earlier.

This time, Ranmaru cums just before Tokiya, though with one more slow stroke and a matching stroke of his hand, Tokiya releases, too. 

“Daddy…” Tokiya’s call is enough to bring Ranmaru down to kiss Tokiya. 

“Y’did so good, baby.” Ranmaru mumbles against Tokiya’s lips. “I’m gonna get you down now, alright?” 

Tokiya nods. Ranmaru pulls out, and then he nearly lifts Tokiya out of the swing. He ends up setting him on the chair- the closest thing to the swing. 

Tokiya watches the comments as Ranmaru goes to turn off the camera. 

_”that was so cute oh my god!!!!”_

_”i wish i had that… haya looked so happy <3”_

_”I’m taking notes lol. How to be a good dom 101”_

Tokiya smiles at the comments as the stream turns off. Ranmaru doesn’t take long to go back to Tokiya, and Tokiya stands, to hold on to Ranmaru. 

“Thank you, daddy.” Tokiya says softly, pressing a kiss to Ranmaru’s neck. Ranmaru’s hands wrap around Tokiya tightly in return. “Do I have permission to speak freely?”

“Course.”

“I have never been more comfortable with anyone than I’ve been with you. I’ve never let anyone hover over me during sex, before, but I think it’s my absolute favorite position with you. I know we just slept together but… can we take this to the bedroom, Ran?”

Ranmaru takes Tokiya in a deep kiss, before he lifts Tokiya up. “I was thinkin’ the same fuckin’ thing, Toki.”


End file.
